Bella Vulturi: Un amanecer distinto
by debbiecullen23
Summary: Luego de que Edward abandona a Bella, Bella queda destruida completamente. Pero su vida cambia en el momento en que ella va al prado y Laurent la muerde, ella es transformada en un vampiro y llevada a Volterra.Edward lograra rescatarla?
1. Como todo comenzo

Prefacio

Jamas pense que llegaria a estar en este lugar... menos llegue a pensar que tendria a ellos como mi familia. Este era mi sueño. Pero en mi sueño, estaban ellos incluidos? Me lo pregunto todas las noches, viendo el cielo estrellado de Volterra. Siento un vacio en mi corazon… pero que era lo que lo llenaba? Caminando por el largo pasillo, demaisado concentrada en mis pensaminetos, tropiezo con alguien… era el… senti como me perdia en esos ojos dorados y el me sonreia.

Capitulo 1: Mi historia

POV Bella

El no poder sentir ni padecer como un humano, podia sonarles agradable a muchos, yo era de ese grupo de muchos. Eso fue antes de que me transformaran en lo que soy hoy. Mi vida como una humana no fue muy diferente a la de otros. Mis padres se separaron, yo me fui a vivir con mi madre, visitaba a mi padre de vez en cuando. Pasaron los años, yo me converti en una joven, no era una gran belleza si asi lo podiamos decir, era torpe y un poco descuidada… asi era yo. Mi vida cambio en el momento en que me mude a Forks con mi padre y lo conoci a el. Edward Cullen no era un chico normal, a simple vista se podia ver que era diferente. Su extrema belleza, su hermosa palidez y su piel tan fria eran caracteristicas perfectas de algo fuera del planeta. El era un vampiro… condenado a vivir eternamente en este mundo que poco a poco se va derrumbando. Vivi feliz junto a el por varios meses. El sabia que el estar conmigo era un riesgo, pero para mi era la cosa mas hermosa que Dios me pudo dar. Por el riesgo, que segun el, mi vida corria, me abandono. Desde ese momento mi vida fue un infierno. Consegui refugio con mi mejor amigo: Jacob Black. No era lo mismo pero almenos era algo. Toda mi vida cambio aquel dia que fui al prado que me llevo Edward una vez…

- Que hace una rica presa como tu, tan sola y desprotegida?- esa voz tan penetrante, me sonaba tan familiar, pero no era posible. El no era de los buenos? Laurent se acerco sigilosamente hacia a mi. Senti mi respiracion entrecortada… senti mi piel erizarse al solo contacto de su mano sobre mi mejilla. -Donde te dejaron los Cullen? Te abandonaron? Se cansaron de tenerte como mascota?- todas esas palabras penetraban mi corazon como espadas. Sentia que en cualquier momento caeria y dejaria que el hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Total, sin el en mi vida, la mia no tenia significado. En ese momento, el Edward que siempre aparecia cuando hacia cosas arriesgadas aparecio… era tan perfecto, era hermoso.

-Miente- me dijo mi hermosa ilusion… parecia tan real, su voz aterciopelada estaba aun viva en mi recuerdos.

- No- me sorprendi que eso saliera de mi boca. Era como otra yo la que hablo.- Ellos estan de viaje y regresaran pronto.- el vampiro me miro incredula ante mi relato.

- No lo creo. La casa se ve demasiado abandonada para que ellos tan solo se fueran a coger unas pequeñas vaciones.- el vampiro me comenzo a olfatear, yo me heche para atras.

- Que haces aqui?- el me sonrio dejando ver sus colmillos. Me senti atrapada, este era mi fin.

-Vengo a hacerle un favorsito a mi amiga Victoria. Te recuerdas de ella?- asenti nerviosamente, trate de mantener la calma pero me era imposible. - Ella esta furiosa con tu noviesito… Edward. Como sabes el mato a James… ella solo quiere venganza y ella cree que matandote a ti va destrozar a Edward.-

- Miente- me dijo nuevamente mi ilusion… lo mire a el y luego a Laurent. Esto era estupido, le estaba haciendo caso a algo que no existia, el me habia abandonado, el no estaba aqui, asi que era momento de tomar la situacion en mis manos.

- Le puedes decir a Victoria, que si me mata, va a ser en vano.- esto era increible… esa era yo hablando?- Edward me dejo, se olvido de mi, me dejo sola y desprotegida.- la mirada de Laurent estaba descompuesta y la mirada del Edward falso era una tristeza, remordimiento. No se porque pero senti una alegria enorme al decir lo de Edward, me alegraba que aunque fuese una ilusion el tambien sufriera.- Yo no le importo… era solo una molestia para el.

- Vaya… no me lo esperaba. Sientes despecho?- lo mire con rabia.- Creo que eso contesto mi pregunta. Lo odias, eso es mas que sencillo.- sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza… yo odiaba a Edward Cullen, mire a el Edward falso, lo mire con desprecio y resentimiento, rapido desvio su mirada hacia Laurent. Lo odiaba porque me habia dejado sola, no se habia compadesido de mi… yo era un simple humana… que estaba pensando al creer que Edward me amaba. Bella eres una estupida… un momento era eso posible? Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso… pero y del amor al odio?

- Acaba con esto si. Matame si es a lo que haz venido.- estaba harta. No queria seguir… no queria seguir con ese odio en mi corazon.-

- Como gustes…- el se acerco, viro mi cabeza hacia un lado.

- No lo hagas por favor!- grito el Edward falso. Lo sabia, este era mi fin… pero era mejor asi… Senti como sus colmillos penetraron mi cuello… sentia como si me estuvieran quemando en vida… pero peor era el odio que sentia hacia el. Comenze a gritar.

No se como, ni cuando o como paso, Laurent se alejo de mi. Cai al pasto seco del prado. Escuchaba a lo lejos muchas pisadas y una pelea… no sabia lo que me pasba. Aun seguia sintiendo ese dolor infernal. Iba a morir, lo sentia. Mi mirada se tornaba borrosa. La ultima imagen que pude ver fue a Jacob mirandome apenado y tomandome entre sus brazos y la hermosa voz aterciopelada del vampiro que un dia ame con locura diciendome: "Tranquila, todo va a salir bien" … ese fue mi ultimo recuerdo de mi vida humana.


	2. Despues del infierno

Capitulo 2: Despues del Infierno…

Estaba acaso muerta? No… el infierno seguia… no se si habian pasado minutos, horas, dias… solo sabia que era eterno. Si, el infierno con el que vivia no era comparado con el odio que sentia. Talvez no lo odiaba, yo lo amaba, eso era mas que claro. Pero todos los meses que vivi sin el, fui tan inservible en esta vida, que ahora que creo estar muerta, me doy cuenta de todo lo que deje. Lo heche todo a perder… todo por el. Me preocupaba Charlie. Que haria sin mi? Yo lo ayudaba. Pobre Jake. Mi mejor amigo sufriria sin mi… eso creo. Ahh porque no se acaba este infierno. El fuego en mis entrallas va desapareciendo. Si, me siento mejor. Alfin voy a poder descansar en paz. Ya casi esta pasando, ya casi ni lo siento. Solo siento un ardor en mi garganta… tengo sed.

- Bella? Estas bien?- esa voz… me era extrañamente familiar. Abri los ojos… que olor tan repugnante era ese. Mi vista era algo borrosa, poco a poco se fue aclarando un poco mas. Estaba en una casa? Mas bien parecia una cabaña algo abandonada. Tenia las ventanas llenas de mugre y olia realmente mal. Habian varios hombres. Todos semi desnudos y muy musculosos. Rayos, los habia visto antes pero en donde?

- Tengo mucha sed.- uno de ellos me miro muy mal. Que les pasaba? Ni que fuera algo de otro planeta.- Tengo mucha sed- repeti deseperadamente. Era verdad, tenia sed, pero no de agua. Tenia deseo de algo mas caliente… tenia deseo de sangre, sangre humana.

Me pare con un poco de dificultad, uno de ellos me trato de agarrar, yo solo lo toque con un poco de fuerza para que se moviera y el salio despedido por la ventana. Que fue eso? De cuando aca yo tenia tanta fuerza?

- Bella, tranquilizate. No queremos hacerte daño.- me vire hacia el que me hablo. Su piel cobriza y su cabello largo… me era tan familiar.- Toma- el me entrego un ciervo medio muerto, podia escuchar claramente el palpitar de su debil corazon, mire extrañada al joven. Para que rayos queria un ciervo?- Bebe su sangre… te sentiras mejor.-

Tome el ciervo en mis manos y , penetre mis colmillos en su cuello, sentia como el animal forcejeaba por salirse de mis manos. Sentia como mi sed, poco a poco se calmaba. Cuando termine con el lo tire a un lado, seguia teniendo sed, pero me podia controlar.

- Quienes son?- pregunte algo temerosa. Ellos se sorprendieron ante mi pregunta.

- Bells… no sabes quien soy?- el chico del pelo largo me volvio a hablar. Negue, su cara era de frustracion.- Soy Jacob… Jake.- ese nombre me sonaba. Por mi mente pasaron varias imagenes… Jake y yo en el cine, Jake y yo montados en unas motos, Jake y yo en una playa, … claro! Jake, el era mi amigo. Lo abraze, vaya que olia mal.- Bells, puedes soltarme un poco, me estas matando.

- Lo siento Jake… que me paso?- el me miro tristemente.

-Tu sueño se cumplio… eres uno de ellos ahora- no comprendia a lo que se referia. Uno de los chicos me acerco un espejo. Cuando me vi, no era yo… era mas palida que en mis recuerdos, tenia unas hermosas facciones y unos escalofriantes ojos color Rubi, me aleje del espejo, camine hacia la ventana rota, unos rayos escurridizos se posaron sobre mi piel, era impresionante, parecia un diamante… que me pasaba?

- Que soy?- pregunte algo timida mientras me alejaba de la ventana.

- Eres un vampiro- me quede sorprendida ante esta noticia… no era posible.


	3. En medio de la soledad

Capitulo 3: En medio de la soledad…

Ya habian pasado tres dias desde que descubri que soy. Conoci al resto del grupo, me llevo bien con Quil y Embry, segun lo que Jake me conto, desde un principio me cayeron bien. Sam no es que no me caiga bien, es solo que no tratamos. En definitiva, Paul no me soporta. Total yo no lo soporto a el… ademas apesta. En realidad todos apestan pero mas el. Es raro, porque todos olian tan mal? No se cual es su miedo porque si todos los humanos apestan como ellos, yo no pienso atacarlos.

- Como te encuentras?- Jake me traia otro ciervo mas para alimentarme.

- Aburrida- era verdad, el hecho de que Quil, Embry y el vinieran cada vez que podian y me hicieran reir no era mi idea de una vida divertida.

- Eso pense. Toma- me dio el ciervo, lo mire mas aburrida de lo normal y me puse manos a la obra con mi "cena".

El salio de la cabaña, y dejo la puerta entre abierta… deje a un lado mi ciervo, ellos me tenian encerrada… tecnicamente no, era yo la que me mantenia en este encierro porque de salir, podia, lo unico que tenia que hacer era empujar un poco la cabaña y caia al piso. Empuje la puerta un poco, saque mi cabeza, mire que no hubiera nadie y sali lentamente. Comenze a correr bosque adentro, no iba a parar de eso estaba segura. Corri y corri, los arboles parecian destellos de lo rapido que iba. En medio del bosque pare en seco. Ese olor, tan exquisito, mi garganta ardia, tenia que llegar a el. Corri hacia el norte por unos cuantos segundos, el olor se hacia mas fuerte. Pare de correr, camine sigilosamente entre las plantas, encontre el causante de tan delicioso olor. Un hombre con una escopeta caminaba temeroso entre los arboles. Sentia un deseo incontrolable por avalanzarme sobre el. Necesitaba beber su sangre, me llamaba a gritos. Queria hacerlo pero algo me lo impedia. Acaso no era una vampira? No esta en mi naturaleza tomar sangre humana? Vamos Bella, porque no te mueves? Ah ahora sale la Bella sensible no? Estas en lo cierto, ese pobre hombre no tiene la culpa de lo que soy. El tiene una vida y familia… yo tengo… que tengo? A Jake? Esto es frustrante! Mire como el hombre se alejaba del sitio, yo me derrumbe en las raices de un arbol.

- Eres la peor vampira en este planeta Bella. - me sentia tan sola. Nadie me comprendia. Sentia ese vacio… o almenos eso creia porque los vampiros somos insensibles. No sentimos nada. Pero era logico que yo no era normal, era un fenomeno de vampiro. Escuche unas ramas crujir, me pare inmediatamente, su olor era diferente, nunca lo habia olido antes. Mire hacia mi derecha, una mujer, baja, rubia, piel palida y de ojos color rubi me observaba detenidamente. Parecia muy concentrada… que rayos le pasaba.

- Quien eres?- pregunte temerosa. El que una mujer salga de la nada es escalofriante.

-Quien eres tu?- la mujer me pregunto mientras se acercaba mas hacia mi. Yo retrocedi , no sabia con que intenciones venia ella hacia mi.- Te pregunte quien eres? No te pienso hacer daño…- bueno, que mas da, ella tiene las mismas caracteristicas que yo, debe ser un vampiro.

- Isabella, pero me gusta solo Bella y tu?-

- Jane Vulturi- me quede observando fijamente, su mirada era fria.- Eres la unica neofita por estos lugares?- me quede asombrada, me llamo neofita? que rayos era eso.

- Que es un neofito?- Jane me miro y se rio.

- Veo que lo eres, un neofito es un primerizo en esto de ser vampiro.- ahora comprendia. Yo era una neofita.

- En ese caso, creo que soy la unica aqui.- ella sonrio complacida.

- Te invito a vengas a vivir a mi hogar- ella sono lo mas cortes. La mire algo extrañada, una total desconocida me invitaba a vivir con ella. Que rayos le pasaba?- Se que desconfias de mi, pero pronto me tomaras mas confianza a mi y a los otros…-

- Otros?- pregunte algo timida.

-Si, otros, otros como tu y yo. Seras parte de la guardia Vulturi, seremos tu familia.- FAMILIA, eso sonaba bien. Todo sonaba mejor comparado con el encierro de Jake y compañia.

- Acepto- Jane me sonrio, se giro y comenzo a caminar.

- Sigueme-

- A donde vamos?- pregunte, eso era importante, como me iba con ella si no sabia hacia donde.

- Iremos a Alaska y de ahi tomaremos un vuelo a Italia. - la note algo irritada, creo que ya estaba empezando a molestar.

- Italia?- Jane asintio y continuo caminando.

- Aro se sentira muy alegre con tu llegada. Pero antes de llegar haya, vamos a buscarte otra ropa mas… presentable- me fije en mi ropa… vaya era un deasatre. Estaba toda manchada de sangre y se veia repugnante, la segui, no iba a pararme a preguntar si no me la queria ganar de enemiga. Ella comenzo a correr y yo la imite.


	4. Mi don

Capitulo 4: Mi don

Luego de tantas horas de estar en el jet privado me pude bajar… estaba en Italia! Era mas de media noche, al bajar senti ese olor tan fuerte a humano… me tense de inmediato, aunque no estaba sedienta ya que Jane me habia dado sangre humana en el camino… luego de haberla probado no me podia resistir a tomar un poco mas.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que podras aguantar.- Jane al parecer se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.- Pronto te acostumbraras.

Un coche negro se paro enfrente a nosotros. El chofer salio y nos abrio la puerta. Jane se monto alfrente y yo atras. Recoste mi cabeza en la ventana y comenze a ver las luces de los edificios que pasaban. Comenze a pensar en lo que habia pasado cuando llegamos a Alaska…

Llevavamos corriendo alrededor de 20 minutos. Llegamos a un sitio muy hermoso. Todo cubierto de una capa blanca. Era bellisimo, no recordaba casi nada de mi vida humana, asi que esta seria como mi primera vez viendo nieve. Llegamos enfrente de una casa en madera, bastante lujosa de un piso. Senti casi el mismo olor que cuando Jane me encontro, asi que supuse que esa casa era de una familia vampira. Jane subio al recibidor y toco el timbre. En dos segundos una mujer muy hermosa y con ojos color dorado estaba parada al otro lado de la puerta. Me tense un poco al ver su mirada, parecia que queria matar a Jane.

- Hola Carmen! Que bueno verte denuevo… me podrias dejar pasar?- la mujer bufo y abrio la puerta sin hablar. Segui a Jane, la verdad era que la otra mujer me aterraba.- Tanya no se encuentra?-

- No, salio a cazar con el resto de los Cullen.- Cullen, ese apellido me era familiar. No se, talvez me este volviendo loca ya que cualquier cosa me parece familiar.- Eleazar y yo somos los unicos que estan en casa.

- Asi que los Cullen se estan quedando aqui?- Carmen asintio.- Que raro, porque se mudaron de Forks?- con razon me eran familiares, vivian en el mismo pueblo que yo.

- En realidad, no estoy segura el porque, solo escuche a Tanya comentar un dia que todo fue por una humana de la que se enamoro Edward.- vaya Edward, lindo nombre, un poco anticuado pero elegante.

- Vaya que es iluso, enamorase de una humana… solo a el se le ocurre.- note como Carmen me miraba de arriba abajo, no estaba en uno de mis mejores momentos… parecia una sucia andrajosa.- Ah si, Carmen ella es Isabella- porque no entendia que no me gustaba que me llamaran Isabella.

- Mucho gusto- dijo algo molesta, creo que ya no eramos bienvenidas aqui. Me pregunto el porque?

- Me podrias hacer un favor? Luego nos marchamos.- Carmen asintio.- Podrias regalarle un conjunto de ropa a Isabella? - Carmen asintio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba enfrente de mi con ropa.

- El baño es en el pasillo derecho, la segunda puerta a mano derecha.- la obedeci. Me cambie rapidamente… escuche como otra persona se unia a la conversacion de Carmen y Jane. Si no me equivoco era Eleazar. Sali, creo que la ropa no era mi estilo, era un traje negro hasta la rodilla, unas zapatillas negras y abrigo blanco.

- Ella es Isabella?- Jane asintio.- Si que eres hermosa.- sonrei algo nerviosa, Carmen lo fulmino con la mirada.- Me permites tu mano?- sin pensarlo dos veces se la di.- Vaya es interesante.

- Que es interesante?- pregunte algo nerviosa.

- Tienes el don de un escudo mental .- lo mire algo asombrada.- Ademas puedes proteger a otros con ese don.

- Con razon eres inmune a mi don.- mire a Jane nerviosa. A que se referia ella?- Muchas gracias creo que nos deveriamos ir ya. Ya saben, creo que Aro se va a alegrar con nuetra nueva integrante.-

- Te vas a unir a los Vulturi?- me pregunto mordazmente Carmen.

- Si- contesto por mi Jane.- Sera parte de nuestra guardia, eso espero. Nos marchamos, fue un placer verlos denuevo y pronto recibiran nuestra acostumbrada visita.

- La esperaremos con ansias.- contesto ironicamente Carmen. En el fondo, no se veia mala persona, solo que no le agradaba nuestra presencia en su hogar. Salimos y comenzamos a caminar el sendero lleno de nieve.

- Creo que vas a ser util en la guardia Vulturi.-

- Tu crees?- Jane asintio y comenzo a correr, la segui nuevamente, sabia que mi vida iba a cambiar completamente .

Me baje del auto en que nos trajeron. El sitio de noche era hermoso. Me quede pensando en mi don, sirve para proteger a otros, genial podria proteger a mi nueva familia, pero mi pregunta era, de quien?


	5. Los Vulturis

**- Jane, que bueno que ya llegastes.- segui a Jane a una habitacion enorme, en el fondo estaban tres hombres. Supuse que eran los lideres de este clan.- Visitastes a los Cullen?- el vampiro se fijo por primera vez en mi y sonrio.**

**- No amo, los Cullen se mudaron de Forks y se juntaron con el clan Denali y como bien sabe, no soy muy bienvenida en ese hogar.-**

**- Tranquila Jane, lo entiendo. Por lo visto traistes algo para compesar… cierto?- Jane asintio y me hizo se****ñ****as para que me acercara un poco hacia el. El me extendio su mano y me sonrio, se la di algo temerosa… a los pocos segundos su expresion paso de alegria a confusion.**

**- Pasa algo?- pregunte mirandole sus escalofriantes ojos rubi.**

**- No puedo ver tus pensamientos…- Jane sonrio ante el comentario y se acerco mas a mi.**

**- Amo, ella posee un don muy especial, tiene un escudo mental y este escudo mental puede proteger a otros. Crei que seria util tenerla en nuestras filas.-**

**- Como siempre Jane, nunca te equivocas. Cual es tu nombre querida?-**

**- Isabella pero prefiero…- **

**- Isabella, hermoso nombre. Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi y ellos son Marco y Cayo, son como mis hermanos.- les sonrei, uno parecia no importarle nada y el otro me miraba atento.- Seras parte de nuestra guardia… Jane trae a Alec para que le indique donde se estara alojando.-**

**- Como ordene amo.- Aro le sonrio y paso su mano por mi cabello.**

**- Tranquila, estas en lugar correcto, aqui te ense****ñ****aremos como controlar tu don.- le sonrei como pude. - **

**- Me llamo se****ñ****or?- me vire. Un hermoso vampiro miraba atento a Aro. Estaba impactada, era lo mas hermoso que yo habia visto. El chico se fijo por primera vez en mi, sus hermosos ojos rubi buscaron los mios, el me sonrio, no puede ser, tiene una hermosisima sonrisa, baje rapidamente mi mirada hacia el piso, si fuera humana de seguro estuviera sonrojada.**

**- Alec, ella es Isabella.- dijo un sonriente Aro al ver mi reaccion. Alec se acerco a mi, me tomo mi mano y le dio un beso. Rei nerviosa.**

**- Un placer se****ñ****orita.- me volvio a sonreir. Si que era hermoso.**

**-Podrias llevarla a una de las habitaciones? Ella formara parte de nuestra guardia.- Alec hizo un reverencia y me tomo de la mano. Yo lo segui como una tonta hasta salir de la habitacion.**

**-Siempre causo esa reaccion en las nuevas.- dijo sonriendome, lo mire incredula. Estuvo todo bien hasta que abrio la boca. Inmediatamente le solte la mano y comenze a caminar rapido . - Isabella! ven, lo decia en broma.- no lo queria escuchar, era un creido de lo peor. Iba tan furiosa que no me di cuenta y choque con alguien.**

**-Fiajte por donde caminas.- la chica era de pelo negro como la noche .**

**-Lo siento- **

**- Heidi, porque siempre eres tan simpatica?- pregunto otra chica detras de ella. Esta era de tez morena, alta y muy sonriente. Estaba acompa****ñ****ada de otra chica, tenia el pelo cobrizo y ojos color chocolate… su olor no era como el de nosotras, era diferente.**

**- Ella fue la que tropezo conmigo… - reclamo Heidi.**

**- Disculpala si, es que se nota que es la mejor amiga de Jane.- Heidi la fulmino con la mirada y se marcho.- Tu debes ser Isabella no? Me llamo Chelsea.-**

**-Mucho gusto Chelsea.- la otra chica me miraba un poco nerviosa.**

**- Tranquila Renesme, no te va a brincar encima para matarte.- le sonrei a la chica, ella me sonrio algo temerosa. Se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi cara…**

**Imagenes de un bebe naciendo… el bebe abandonado en una calle, su madre muerta… Heidi con el bebe en brazos… el bebe ante Aro, Marco y Cayo… el bebe un poco mas grande con Chelsea…**

**- Esa eres tu?- pregunte algo nerviosa, enrealidad no sabia lo que habia pasado.**

**- Si, soy una semi-vampira.- contesto con mas seguridad.**

**- Wow, no sabia que existieran…- comente asombrada.**

**- Ni nosotros hasta que llego Renesme- Chelsea cojio la mejilla de Renesme y la comenzo a mover de lado a lado. - Si hasta que llego la adorable de Reni…-**

**- Chels, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Reni…- dijo algo molesta Renesme.**

**- Que problema el tuyo, no te gusta que te diga Reni pero cuando Demetri te lo decia te quedabas feliz y no te molestaba.- la chica parecia querer matar a Chelsea.**

**- Alfin te encuentro Isabella- reconoci la voz de Alec inmediatamente. A su lado estaba Heidi y Jane.**

**- Que lastima, yo no te queria encontrar.- Chelsea y Renesme estallaron en carcajadas ante mi comentario, incluso Heidi y Jane rieron disimuladamente.**

**- Vamos Isabella, te voy a mostrar donde es tu habitacion.- dijo Heidi.**

**- Ese es mi trabajo Heidi- reclamo Alec.**

**- Pero nunca haces bien lo que te mandan a hacer. Ven.- segui a Heidi atravez de varios pasillos alumbrados con la poca luz de unos candelabros antiguos.**

**-Heidi siento mucho el haber chocado contigo- me estaba disculpando por algo estupido, fue un accidente.**

**- No te disculpes Isabella, perdoname a mi, tengo una actitud algo alatenera aveces.- la chica me dedico una gran sonrisa. - Llegamos, cualquier cosa, mi habitacion es la ultima puerta al final del pasillo.- le sonrrei en agradecimiento. - En cuestion de vestimenta no te preocupes, ma****ñ****ana iremos de compra.- esa idea no me agradaba en lo absoluto, creo que en mi vida humana no habia tenido buenas experiencias en ir de compras. En fin, para ser mi primer dia, no estaba nada mal… creo que es un buen comienzo como Isabella Vulturi.**


	6. Donde estas mi fragil oveja

Capitulo 6: Donde estas mi fragil oveja

POV Edward

Habia pasado varios meses desde que mi familia y yo habiamos abandonado Forks. Habia dejado todo, mi casa, mis estudios, mi vida… todo lo deje por protegerla a ella. Mi hermosa Bella. Cuanto la amaba y extrañaba, habia veces que deseaba olvidar todo y estar junto a ella, escuchar su corazon palpitar, besar sus labios y cuidarla de todo lo malo. Por eso la abandone, queria protegerla, el problema no era ella, el problema era yo. Mi problema era amarla con locura y no querer que muriera, si algo le llegara a pasar nunca me lo perdonaria. Hace unos dias recibi un mensaje de Alice, queria que fuera a Forks. Pense que estaba loca, volver? no, yo queria que Bella aprendiera a vivir sin mi, creo que fui bastante claro cuando me fui, le dije que no la queria, ella se quedo muy tranquila, me dolio que me creyera tan rapido… ahora Alice me pedia que fuera a nuestra antigua casa urgentemente, no me dijo el porque. Lo que se es que estoy a punto de llegar a mi casa, en Forks. Al final decidi venir, pero mi estadia no seria larga, Bella ni se enteraria que estaba aqui. Cuando llegue baje del auto, podia sentir a mi familia en casa.

- Edward!- senti los brazos de mi madre sobre mi cuello apretandome fuertemente. - Creimos que no vendrias.-

- Pues vine despues de todo.-

- Hermano, no quiero que suene raro ni nada por el estilo pero… te extrañe.- Emmet me dio otro abrazo mucho mas fuerte que el de Esme. Rosalie solo me saludo con un : Hola Edward y mi padre me saludo con regaños por no haber mantenido contacto con la familia. Me extrañaba que la pequeña duendecilla que tenia como hermana ni su mari-novio hubiesen venido a saludarme.

- Hijo como te a ido?- pregunto mi madre, por alguna extraña razon mi madre estaba pensando en la receta de como hacer un bizcocho, mi padre en todos los modelos de auto que a sacado la BMW , Rosalie solo pensaba en revistas de moda y Emett, bueno Emmet es Emmett, pensaba en el juego nuevo que se habia comprado para el X-Box. Nadie tenia ideas claras… me ocultaban algo.

- Me a ido bastante bien.- menti, me sentia destrozado, pero fui yo quien tome la decision de parar mi relacion. - Donde esta Alice?- todos se miraron nerviosos, en definitiva ocultaban algo. Mi padre se me acerco, iba a decir algo pero no hablo.

- Ella esta…- comenzo a decir Carlisle.

- Aqui- Alice entro de la mano de Jasper. Ella corrio hacia mi y me dio un abrazo. Jasper hizo lo mismo. Ella parecia buscar algo.

- Que buscas Alice?-

- Donde esta ella?- a quien se referia la duendecilla?- No esta contigo?-

- De que hablas Alice?-

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, de quien voy hablar, de Bella.- senti un gran vacio en mi corazon al escuchar su nombre. Pero, es imposible, como Alice me iba a preguntar por ella.

- Yo no la veo ni hablo con ella desde…- me dolia recordar ese dia.

- Osea que no esta contigo?- negue, esto ya me preocupaba cada vez mas. Nadie me decia que pasaba. Los pensamientos de Alice no eran del todo claros, traducia el himno de los Estados Unidos al español, Jasper solo pensaba en militares importantes. Todos me ocultaban algo sobre ella…

- Alice, que le paso a Bella?- ella bajo su mirada .- Respondeme Alice!- grite.

- Edward tranquilizate- rogo Esme

- Como quieren que me tranquilize si nadie habla?-

- Bien, que quieres saber? Bella lleva una semana desaparecida, feliz?- no, eso no era posible, Rosalie mentia.

-Esta diciendo la verdad hijo- los pensamientos de Carlisle me hicieron sentir peor. Como era posible?

- Creimos que te habia ido a buscar. La ultima prediccion que tuve de ella fue hace una semana, ella se dirigia hacia un prado.- habia ido a nuestro prado. No, ella no podia estar desaparecida… me vire y sali deseperado de mi casa.

- Edward regresa.- grito Alice.

- Voy a volver pero no solo, volvere con Bella.- me monte en mi auto y acelere la velocidad, ire hasta el fin del mundo por mi oveja fragil.


	7. Interrupcion

Capitulo 7: Interrupcion

Ya habia pasado un mes desde mi llegada a Volterra. En parte fue grandioso el estar aqui pero en otra parte no me agrada estar aqui. Me siento que pertenezco aqui pero a la misma vez no pertenezco. No me dejan asistir en los "juicios" que ellos llevan acabo. Los unicos que estan presentes son: Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Demetri o Felix y aveces Heidi. Ni Renesme y yo estamos preparadas, segun Jane. En realidad espero nunca estar preparada porque los gritos de los vampiros cuando Jane los tortura es escalofriante. Fui a una mision en Londres, no paso nada emocionante, solo fue llamarle la atencion a unos vampiros que estaban asesinando muchas personas en esa area, se les recomendo que se movieran y ellos accedieron gustosamente. Ultimamente he tenido varios recuerdos, a mi mente vino el nombre de Charlie, quien rayos era, no tenia idea. Alec y Jane me enseñaron a luchar y me han estado ayudando a controlar mi don… he mejorado bastante… creo.

- Isabella necesito que te concentres!- Jane torturaba nuevamente a Alec. Sus gritos eran desgarradores.

- Eso intento Jane.- trataba con todas mis fuerzas. Apesar de que en un principio Alec se porto como un patan, durante estas semanas a sido muy dulce y bueno conmigo. Me hacia sentir feliz el compartir con el. Salir a pasear por Volterra en las noches, sus conversaciones, sus ideas alocadas… todo de el me encantaba. No lo queria ver sufrir, senti como si una capa se escurriera por mi cuerpo y llegara hacia Alec y empezara a cubrirlo. Los gritos de Alec disminuian cada vez mas.

- Eres una idiota Jane, se supone que no me torturaras tan fuerte- Alec lucia furioso.

- Te lastime hermanito?-pregunto ironicamente la vampira. - Solo estaba haciendo lo necesario para que Isabella te protegiera, por cierto buen trabajo Isabella, para la proxima, hazlo un poco mas rapido si?- asenti.- Vamos a hacerlo denuevo.-

- No!- grite- un descanso, Alec lo necesita.-

- Bien, 15 minutos de descanso. Vengo ahora.- Jane salio de la habitacion, Alec seguia sentado en el suelo.

- Alec, lo siento muchisimo, no fue mi intencion, te juro que si pudiera hacerlo mas rapido lo haria.- me sente junto a el, el paso su mano sobre mi hombro y me acerco mas hacia el.

- No te preocupes Isabella, yo se que lo intentas… al final siempre lo logras.- cada vez se acercaba mas a mi, su aroma me enloquecia y su rostro angelical era perfecto. Estaba ya a solo unos centimetros de mi… cerre mis ojos, queria que pasara, queria que me besara.

- Alec!- grito Chelsea- Lo siento, no debi de entrar sin tocar la puerta. Tonta Chelsea, tonta.-

- Si Chels, eres muy tonta.- Alec se separo lentamente de mi, me miro apenado, estuvo apunto de besarme pero nos interrumpieron. - Para que me interrumpistes?-

- Aro te necesita.-

- Otra mision?-

- No. Edward Cullen esta en la ciudad.- Alec bufo y se paro rapidamente.- Aro necesita que lo vayan a buscar.-

- Claro, vamos a traer al Cullen. Porque Aro no se da por vencido? Edward nunca va a ser un Vulturi.- me pare junto a Alec y le sostuve su mano fuertemente. El me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y salio. Chelsea sonreia picaramente.

- Que iba a pasar entre Alec y tu?- baje la mirada, apesar de que tenia mucha confianza con Chelsea no me atrevia a contarle lo sucedido.

- No iba a pasar nada…-

- Picarona! Pero no creas que estoy celosa, Alec es un niño para mi.- le sonrei.- Ahora, Edward es un vampiro deverdad… si lo vez caes rendida a sus pies. Es perfecto.-Chelsea estaba loca… pero me daba curiosidad, queria conocer a Edward, habia escuchado hablar de el cuando estuve en el hogar de los Denali, de alguna manera trataria de estar en donde celebran los juicios.- Si quieres estar cuando hable con Aro, Marcos y Cayo, eres bienvenida, necesitamos que protegas nuestras mentes, en especial la mia.

- Protegerlas?-

- Si, el "Papichulo" de Edward lee mentes, asi que no quiero que rebusque en la mia… te imaginas? El leyendo mi mente? No quiero que se entere que es mi amor platonico.- rei ante las ocurrencias de ella. Ambas salimos y nos dirigimos ante Aro, Marcos y Cayo.


	8. Triste verdad

Capitulo 8: Triste verdad

POV Edward

Un mes, eso equivale a 30 dias, 4 semanas y 720 horas… todo eso sin saber sobre el paradero de mi dulce angel. Me estaba dando por vencido, Alice no tenia visiones sobre ella, fui a nuestro prado, el unico rastro que habia era el de Laurent, el de ella y de hombres lobos. Pense en hablar con los hombres lobos pero si ellos la tenian estuviera junto a Charlie y no desaparecida. Durante estos ultimos dias, una idea desagradable rondaba mi cabeza… una idea que encajaria perfectamente con la situacion. Mi angel estaba muerta. No me gustaba creerlo pero era lo unico que encajaba perfectamente. Si eso era posible yo ya no queria vivir. Sin pensarlo, estoy en Volterra, aunque me desagrade la idea, ellos son los unicos que me pueden ayudar a conseguir lo que quiero. Alice ya debe saber cuales son mis pensamientos… queria acabar con esto ya.

- Vaya Cullen, que haces aqui? No es muy tarde para que un vampiro vegetariano este afuera?- la voz de Felix, por primera vez, era musica para mis oidos.

- Tanto tiempo Felix, cuando fue la ultima vez que nos vimos? A si, ya van como 20 años, tienes mas canas que la ultima vez.-

- Siempre tan chistoso Cullen?- Jane, la querida y adorada Jane.-

- Jane! Siempre tan amargada y sola?- ella me fulmino con la mirada. Crei que me empezaria a torturar pero no lo hizo.- Quiero ir donde Aro…- ella sonrio maliciosamente.

- Como ordenes… Edward- la segui, el camino se me hizo eterno, queria acabar con esta tortura. Llegue enfrente de unas enormes puertas, los pensamientos de Jane daban risa, en lo unico en que pensaba era torturarme. Abrio las puerta me hizo señas para que entrara. Alli estaban, los reyes Vulturi… los que se creen dioses. Todos los que estan aqui se creen dioses… Se nota que hace tiempo que no venia, tienen dos miembros mas en la guardia regular. Otros dos que se creen dioses. Es extraño, los pensamientos de Jane ya no me molestan, no lo escucho, ahi silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Camino hacia ellos, los dos nuevos estan cubiertos por capuchas negras, no puedo ver sus rostros, solo se que uno no huele como nosotros, su olor es diferente, no huele a humano pero tampoco a vampiro. El del otro, su olor era inexplicable, era una mezcla hipnotizante. Heidi protegia a Marcos, Chelsea a Cayo y Alec a Aro.

- Edward, me alegra tu visita.- mire a Aro, que pasaba, porque no podia leer sus pensamientos. Eso me traia tantos malos recuerdos, a la unica que no lo podia leer los pensamientos era a mi angel y ella ya no estaba aqui.- A que se debe tu visita? Decidistes dejar a los Cullen? Sabes que aqui siempre han estado las puertas abiertas para ti.-

-No Aro, estoy aqui por una razon diferente.- el me miro sorprendido.- He venido a pedirles ayuda. Quiero que acaben con mi eternidad.- todos miraron sorprendidos, Chelsea parecia horrorizada, que lastima que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, hasta la cara de Jane era de desconcierto, incluso el desinteresado de Marcos estaba atento a mi.

- Edward, sabes lo que estas pidiendo? Quieres morir?- asenti, no queria vivir a menos que fuera con mi angel. - Esto es ridiculo, porque un vampiro como tu, con un don unico quisiera hacer eso?-

- Situaciones han hecho que tome esta desicion Aro y espero que seas de ayuda, porque si ustedes no me matan a la buena yo are que me maten.- Aro estaba sorprendido, buscaba apoyo en Cayo pero Cayo estaba igual de sorprendido que Aro. El se paro y se puso frente mi.

- Puedo saber el porque?- el me tendio la mano. Queria ver mis recuerdos, no estaba seguro si enseñarselos, pero si eso lo convencia para ayudarme lo haria. Extendi mi mano y el la toco…

Le mostre en el momento en que conoci a Bella, cuando hable por primera vez con ella, cuando la salve en Port Angeles, cuando la lleve a nuestro prado, cuando estabamos jugando pelota, cuando James, Victoria y Laurent llegaron, James atacando a Bella, yo peleando con James, yo salvandole la vida nuevamente a Bella, el cumpleaños 18 de Bella, el ataque de Jasper, el momento en que deje a Bella, cuando me dan la noticia que ella desaparecio, yo buscandola… le mostre todo.

-No lo puedo creer.- Aro lucia mas sorprendido aun. Se alejo lentamente de mi, en vez de sentarse en su trono camino hacia donde uno de los nuevos integrantes de la guardia, se acerco hacia el y le dijo algo, apenas logre oir un susurro. Aro lo agarro de la mano y se volvio a acercar a mi. Aro le hizo una seña y el vampiro se quito la capa que lo cubria. Era ella. Estaba impactado… era una de nosotros. Senti furia mire a Aro con odio.

-Que le han hecho?- grite. Sin pensarlo dos veces brinque para atacar a Aro. Mi cuerpo choco con otro, cai al piso con un golpe seco. Bella habia brincado para proteger a Aro. Ella me miraba con odio, sus ojos eran frios y rojos como la sangre, ya no era mi dulce Bella, ahora era una Vulturi.

- Isabella estas bien?- Alec corrio hacia ella y me la quito de encima. El chico la abrazo hacia el. Sentia mi furia crecer mas. Alec rozo su mano por su mejilla. La miraba con ternura y amor. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

- Alejate de ella Alec!-

- Deja en paz a Isabella-

- Isabella? Ella odia que le digan Isabella. Bella escuchame porfavor…- ella me miro asombrada.

- Alec, llevate a Isabella de aqui.- Alec lo obedecio, yo intente irme detras pero en ese instante Jane comenzo a torturarme.

Hola!

jeje!

alfin pude entender bien esto...

bueno, me presento:

Me llamo Deborah... pero me dicen Debbie =))

espero que les este gustando el fic...

gracias a todos por los reviews!=))

se cuidan!


	9. Decision

Capitulo 10: Decision  
POV Alec  
Lo habia hecho. Le habia confesado mi amor a Isabella. Me sentia el vampiro mas feliz del planeta. Ella era lo que buscaba, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y voy a estar con ella toda la eternidad. Luego de regresar al la mansion, la deje en su habitacion, vi a Renesme dormida, si Demetri la viera se moriria, el esta enamoradisimo de ella. Me despedi de mi rayo de luz con un tierno beso y me retire a mi cuarto.

- Alec! -

- Que paso Heidi?-

- Estas de buen humor?- le sonrei. Heidi es mi mejor amiga y ella sabe sobre mis setimientos a Isabella. - Te le declarastes?-

- Si, lo hize- Heidi estaba sorprendida. Corrio y me abrazo.

- Lo sabia, sabia que lo harias.-

- Creo que no estamos solos.- le susurre a Heidi. Ambos nos separamos, Edward me miraba con ojos amenazadores. Sabia que el y yo nunca nos soportamos mutuamente pero se notaba que estaba molesto.

- Alec creo que es mejor que vayas con Aro, el me dijo que si te veia te avisara que fueras donde el.- asenti, mire por ultima vez a Edward y me marche al despacho de Aro.

Al llegar toque la puerta, Aro abrio la puerta y me dejo pasar. El despacho no era muy grande, tenia una estanteria repleta de libros viejos, las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de Marcos, Cayo y Aro, habia otra foto en la que estaba el "trio dorado" junto a Carlisle Cullen.

- Amo, me llamo para algo?-

- Si Alec, necesito un favor tuyo.- cuando Aro decia que necesitaba un favor de alguien eso era sinonimo de problemas.

- En que le puedo servir?-

- Necesito que vayas a Australia.- lo mire asombrado. Australia estaba fuera de nuestro territorio, la mision debia de ser muy importante.- Confio plenamente en ti, necesito que busques a Afton Lacroisse, es un buen amigo mio, quiero que lo traigas.-

- Amo, usted sabe que no soy un buen rastreador y podria tardarme mucho en buscarlo.-

- Tranquilo, ya pense en eso, Demetri te puede acompañar.- pense en esta posibilidad, Aro dijo que confiaba plenamente en mi, eso era buena señal, pero pense en las desventajas que esta mision tenia, pasaria un tiempo alejado de mi rayo de luz. - Aceptas? Porque si no le puedo decir a Jane que lo haga, ella lo haria sin peros.-

- No! yo lo hare.- el sonrio satisfecho. Me vire para salir.

- Te quiero dar un consejo.- gire nuevamente hacia el. - Alejate de Isabella.- estaba, confundido? Como Aro me iba a pedir eso.

- No tengo motivo para alejarme de ella.- estaba furioso. Quien era el para decirme que debia hacer.

- Solo te lo digo para que no salgas lastimado.- sali hecho una furia del despacho de Aro. Lo que me decia era idiota, yo iba a ser feliz con Isabella. Nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

- Yo no estaria tan seguro de eso.- lo que me faltaba, el lector de mentes.

- No te metas en mi mente Cullen.-

- Es inevitable, tus pensamientos parecian gritos furiosos, era imposible no escuchar. -

- Te quiero advertir una cosa.- me acerque a Edward amenazadoramente.- Sea lo que sea que tengas con Isabella, que la conozcas desde humana o no se lo que sea, quiero que no la molestes, dejala en paz. - el comenzo a reir .- Cual es el chiste, que yo sepa lo que dije es serio, no para que lo tomes a broma. Isabella es mi novia. - esa palabra parecio afectarlo porque dejo de reir y tomo una expresion seria. Ya lo comprendia, el sentia algo por ella.

- Vaya, es tu novia. Como cambian las cosas. Pero a mi no me importa. Ahora me toca darte una adevertencia a ti, luchare por Bella y tu no seras problema alguno. Claro con eso?-

- Ya veremos.- me gire y continue mi camino para buscar a Demetri. Ya almenos sabia una manera para fastidiar al vegetariano, pero eso lo haria luego de regresar de Australia si es que estaba.

Hola!

que les parecio?

espero que les haya gustado =))

se cuidan!


	10. Una nueva esperanza

Capitulo 11: Una nueva esperanza  
POV Edward  
Si el idiota de Alec cree que va a conseguir el amor de Bella tan rapido creo que se le hara muy dificil. Hare hasta lo imposible para que no lo logre. Estoy tan feliz, mi angel esta viva, pero no de la manera en que me hubiese gustado, no queria que ella fuera uno de nosotros, estaba condenada a vivir eternamente y habia sacrificado su alma, por eso la deje, para proteger su alma, ella queria estar junto a mi pero me exigia que la convirtiera y eso no me agradaba. Por otro lado estoy triste, ella me odia, almenos eso comprendi cuando me salto encima hecha una fiera. Entiendo que trate de atacar a su "amo" pero sus ojos no decian otra cosa mas que odio. Lo peor es que es novia del enano egocentrico ese, como me pudo olvidar? Se que con mi partida la force a olvidarme pero crei que su amor era mas fuerte. Porque todo era asi? Escuche pasos cerca de mi habitacion, sali sigilosamente, no queria que me escuchara nadie pero era innecesario, aqui todos eran vampiros, bueno, casi todos porque nunca supe que era el otro encapuchado. Camine hasta el final del pasillo, se escuchaban susurros, cada vez incrementaban mas. La imagen que vi me dejo congelado, no salia de mi asombro, Alec y Bella se besaban apasionadamente, ella lo besaba a el como me besaba a mi. Queria matar a Alec, trate de controlarme, no queria cometer una locura.

- Porque te tienes que marchar?- pregunto tristemente mi angel.

- Son cosas de Aro, quiere que haga una mision.-

- No quiero que me dejes.- suplicaba ella. - Voy contigo.

- No, la mision puede ser peligrosa, el sitio es fuera de nuestro territorio, no se a lo que me tendre que enfrentar. Prefiero que te quedes aqui, paracticando tu don con Jane.- Pero Alec yo…-

- No hay pero que valga Isabella.- Bella lo abrazo. Podia ver amor entre ellos. Eso me destrozo, porque me hacia eso? Yo la amaba con locura…

- Te voy a extrañar…- susurro ella. Mi corazon estaba destrozado. Habia perdido a mi Bella. Me aleje de ellos lo mas que pude, estar ahi me lastimaba mas. Que tonto fui, porque la habia abandonado? Yo era el culpable de todo. Queria luchar por ella pero mi mente decia que la dejara ir. Ella era lo mas importante para mi y si su felicidad era junto a el tendria que aceptarlo.

- Hola!- una chica de 17 años minimo estaba frente a mi. Su olor no era el de una humana ni el de un vampiro porque podia escuchar su corazon latir.

- Tu eres?-

- Renesme, soy una semi-vampira.-

- Lo dices enserio?- ella asintio y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

- Te vi casi ahora, cuando Isabella y Alec se estaban…- me senti incomodo y me puse serio. Ella al parecer lo noto porque no termino la oracion. - El punto no es ese. Creo que mejor me voy.

- No espera no te vayas.- no se porque iba a hacerlo pero tenia que intentarlo. - conoces a Bella?-

- Te refieres a Isabella?- asenti nervioso. - Si, le e cojido mucho cariño desde que llego aqui. Porque preguntas?-

- Nunca me menciono?- pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

- Te llamas Charlie?- negue confundido.- En ese caso no. Por como reaccionastes cuando la viste, supuse que la conocias.-

- Si la conozco, pero ella no quiere saber nada de mi.-

- Creo que te equivocas. Isabella llego aqui sin ningun recuerdo de su vida humana, al parecer en el proceso de transformacion perdio la memoria, hay veces que le vienen partes de su vida… como te llamas?-

- Edward-

- No, en definitiva, no te ha mencionado, ella cree conocerte pero no recuerda de donde.- lo que la chica contaba me llenaba de alegria. Talvez mis esperanzas de estar junto a Bella no eran tan imposibles. Talvez era como ella decia, no me recordaba.

- Gracias Renesme, no sabes como me haz aclarado mi duda.-

- Claro Edward, sabes que mientras este aqui vas a tener una mano amiga en mi.- le dedique una sonrisa de alegria y sali disparado a buscarla. Caminaba rapido por los pasillos, estaba tan concentrado que choque con alguien. Su olor ma neutralizaba por completo, era ella, con la que tantas ganas tenia de hablar. 

Hola!

que les parecio?

espero que les haya gustado =))

se cuidan!


	11. Conociendonos

Capitulo 12: Conociendonos  
POV Isabella  
Mire a los ojos al vampiro. Senti cierta conexion con esos ojos color dorado. Sentia que lo conocia y que el sabia todo de mi. Me senti segura en sus brazos… un momento, porque estaba es sus brazos? Recuerdo, caminaba en busca de Renesme ya que no estaba en mi habitacion y estaba algo distraida y choque con el, estuve a punto de caer pero el me agarro justo a tiempo. Ahora, a escasos centimetros de su rostro, entendi la emocion de Chels al hablar de el. Cuando trate de defender a Aro estaba casi tan cerca como ahora, pero la situacion era diferente, en esa ocasion yo estaba dispuesta a matarlo, ahora no, sentia tranquilidad al ver sus ojos dorados, esos ojos parecian mostrarme un mundo distinto, donde yo talvez encajaria feliz. Su rostro era palido con una facciones hermosas, sentia su cuerpo junto a el mio, un cuerpo que me era conocido.

- Lo siento- trate de alejarme de el pero el no me soltaba. Me observaba detenidamente, como si no quisiera perder detalle de lo que hacia.

- No, disculpame tu a mi.- me solto, ninguno de los dos nos moviamos, seguiamos mirandonos como si fueramos viejos amigos y hace siglos que no nos veiamos. - Soy Edward Cullen.-

- Si, ya lo se, nos habiamos visto antes.- como olvidar nuestro pequeño encontronazo?-Soy Isa…-

- Isabella Swan, lo se.-

- Swan?- el asintio.- Nos conocemos cierto?-

- Si- esto era perfecto, yo queria saber quien era Isabella y el me podia decir.

- Que tal si te muestro la mansion y me platicas sobre lo que sabes de mi?-

- Suena bien.- el me mostro una sonrisa torcida. Me quede pasmada. El era hermoso, no hermoso era corto, perfecto. Parecia un angel.- Nos vamos?

- Si- conteste algo nerviosa.  
Caminamos toda la mañana por la gran mansion Vulturi. Le mostre cada rincon que habia. El me conto varias cosas de mi vida, me conto que mis padres eranRenee y Charlie. Me conto donde vivia antes de ir a Forks. Me conto sobre mis amistades humanas, me conto acerca de Jake, yo le comente que a el fue el unico que recorde con claridad, se mostro algo molesto, no entendia el porque. No me atrevia preguntarle como el sabia tantas cosas de mi, en realidad no me habia contado como me conocia.

- Edward, como me conocistes?- el se tenso de inmediato.

- Estudiabas en el mismo instituto que yo.- contesto un poco inseguro.

- Si, pero lo mas seguro es que no solo me conocias de vista, eramos amigos?- me miro, su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

- Si, eramos amigos, muy buenos de hecho.- le sonrei, me agradaba contar con supresencia. El me sonrio pero su mirada seguia triste… algo me ocultaba.

- Como podias relacionarte con otros humanos?-

- Es cuestion de acostumbrarse. Recuerdo que una vez tu porpoco me haces perder los estribos.- al decirlo se mostro arrepentido, como si hubiese sido un error el decirmelo.

- Cuentame porque-

- Como humana olias bastante bien.- dijo algo nervioso. Comenze a reir. - Cual es la risa?- pregunto mas nervioso aun.

- Me dio risa el que oliera bien para ti, a que ahora que soy vampira no huelo tan bien?-

- Sigues oliendo bien.- comenzamos a reir.

- Tu don es leer mentes, cierto?- el asintio

-Nunca logre leer la tuya- lo mire extrañada.

-Ahora la puedes leer?- el nego un poco frustrado. Quite mi escudo mental.- Ahora?- pense: Edward es un tonto.- el comenzo a reir.

- Oye no seas tan agresiva conmigo, eres una hermosa dama y a las damas se respetan, asi que respetame tu a mi.- dijo algo serio. Ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reirnos.- Vaya, tu don es un escudo mental, increible.

- Ese escudo tambien lo puedo aplicar en la mente de otros.-

- Esa era la razon por la que no podia leerle la mente a Jane. Gracias, creeme que no era comodo leer cuanto me quisieran torturar.- ambos reimos. Sentia tantaalegria, pero algo no estaba claro. Si yo era su amiga, sabria lo que era?

- Llegue a saber lo que eras?- el asintio. Decidi no preguntarle mas sobre el tema ya quesu expresion se torno triste. Supuse que cuando me entere que el era un vampiro no me lo tome muy bien.

- Edward, Isabella! me alegro verlos juntos otra vez.- Aro y Sulpicia se acercaron a nosotros. A que se referia juntos otra vez?-

- Si, Bella me estaba enseñando la mansion. Han hecho muchos cambios desde la ultima vez que estuve aqui.-

- Todo fue idea mia.- alardeo Sulpicia. Ella era una hermosa vampira, con cabello rubio platinado hasta la cintura, cuerpo escultural y hermosas facciones.

- Si, todo fue idea tuya mi cosita hermosa.- el tomo su cara y la beso apasionadamente. Me senti triste por no tener a Alec a mi lado. Aro se separo de Sulpicia y sedirigio a Edward.- Espero que consideres la propuesta que te ofreci la noche anterior.- los mire a ambos, no tenia idea de lo que hablaban.

- Gracias Aro, pero nuevamente niego tu oferta.- Aro lucia decepcionado. 

-Que lastima, esta vez tenia cierta esperanza.- me miro a mi y luego a Edward.- Cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte aqui?-

- Lo que sea necesario.-

- Pues deverias pensar mejor mi propuesta, no sabemos cuando y como podemos reaccionar a la realidad.- me sentia fuera de sitio. Ellos hablaban de algo y yo no tenia ni la minima idea de lo que era. - Edward debes estar sediento, Heidi ya viene con el almuerzo. Estas invitado.- senti escalofrios al escuchar eso. Matar humanos para calmar mi sed era aterrador, pero tenia que hacerlo.

- Gracias por la invitacion pero prefiero continuar con mi dieta.- Aro le sonrio y luego me miro a mi.

- Isabella, porque no acompañas a Edward a cazar?-

- Cazar que?-

- Animales.- contesto Aro.

- Claro, porque no?- habia probado la sangre de los animales, no era tan buena como la de humano pero no estaba tan sedienta.

- Que se diviertan- dijo Aro y se retiro junto a su esposa.

- Vamos?- el me tendio la mano, yo se la di y ambos corrimos a las afueras de la ciudad en busca de animales.

Holaaa!

espero q les haya gustadooooo!

gracias por el apoyooooo brindadooo!

se cuidan!

XOXO

Debbie3


	12. Enjambre de mariposas

Capitulo 13: Enjambre de Mariposas

POV Isabella  
Semanas habian pasado desde que habia entablado amistad con Edward. El era algo asi como mi mejor amigo. Pasaba la mayoria del tiempo con el, decidi comenzar una dieta nueva, cazaba siempre con el, aunque habia veces, como toda neofita, que mis deseos por sangre humana eran irresistibles. En esos casos, aceptaba lo que Heidi me traia. Chelsea estaba algo enfadada conmigo ya que yo me habia hecho amiga de su "amor platonico" y Renesme estaba algo triste porque ya no podia pasar tanto tiempo a conmigo, amenos que hablara en frente de Edward. Alec me habia prometido mantenerse en contacto conmigo pero desde el dia que se habia ido no habia hecho el menor intento de llamarme. Eso me ponia triste, pero ahi estaba Edward, con su hermosa sonrisa torcida, apoyandome y haciendome reir. Habiamos descubierto un piano en el sotano, todas las tardes Edward y yo ibamos y el me tocaba hermosas canciones. Incluso me conto sobre una cancion de nana que le habia hecho a una chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado. La cancion era hermosa, cualquiera caeria rendida al escuchar la cancion. Desee que Alec me llamara.

-Deja de preocuparte por el.- mire a Edward sentado en banquito del piano.- Si no te a llamado no lo va a hacer ahora.- estaba tan enfadada. - Si yo fuera tu novio no te dejaria de hablar en ningun momento.-

- Pero, y si le paso algo?- pregunte temerosa.

- No le ha pasado nada, el enano puede ser pequeño pero tiene sus mañas.- baje mi mirada. Estaba preocupada.- No te preocupes, ya sabes como dice el refran, mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Alec se sabe cuidar solo.- sonrei sin animos.- Sabes que no me gusta verte asi.-.

- Lo se Edward, pero es que Alec me tiene descuidada, me siento sola.-

- Me tienes a mi.-

- Si, pero sin ofender, no es lo mismo.- su mirada era seria y triste. Talvez lo habia ofendido, me sente junto a el. - No quize decir eso. No extrañas a esa chica de la que estas enamorado?-

-Si, la extraño, pero mi caso es diferente al tuyo, no sabes lo triste que es amar con alma y vida pero que la persona que ames tan solo te llame amigo. No sabes como me siento Bella- su cara solo reflejaba sufrimiento.

- Lo siento, no sabia que te sintieras asi. Es solo que, tu sabes, el es ese alguien especial que hace que mi estomago se llene de mariposas y esas cosas por el estilo.- no sabia ni lo que decia, desde hace unos dias no sabia explicar mis sentimientos hacia Alec, Edward me miro entre frustrado y serio. Le tome la mano, por alguna extraña razon, mi estomago parecia un enjambre de mariposas. Que me pasaba?

- Interrumpo algo?- ambos giramos, Heidi estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. - Edward, Marcos te busca. Necesita que vayas con el.-

- Claro, voy de inmediato.- Edward se paro y salio de la habitacion.

- Sabes que Alec es mi mejor amigo cierto?- mire confundida a Heidi.- Solo te quiero advertir que no quiero que lo hagas sufrir, porque podre ser tu amiga pero facilmente me puedo convertir en tu peor pesadilla. Claro con eso?- asenti algo insegura. Porque Heidi me habia amenazado de esa manera? Sali del sotano, y me dirigi a mi habitacion.

- Donde esta tu vigilante?- pregunto Chelsea. Lucia algo enojada y creo que era conmigo.

- Te refieres a Edward?-

- A cual otro si no es el?-

- Esta con Marcos. Rayos Chels que te pasa? Me tratas muy mal y no entiendo el porque.-

- Lo que pasa es que… no tengo idea de lo que me pasa.-

- Que tal si vamos a mi habitacion y alli platicamos mejor.-

- De seguro Renesme tambien estara ahi, ella duerme todas las noches en tu cuarto, esperanzada de que vayas a velar sus sueños.- estaba decepcionada de mi misma, habia abandonado a mis amigas por estar siempre con Edward.- Ella te ve como una figura muy importante para ella, si supieras como te dice te hecharias a reir.-

- Como me dice?-

- Mami Isa, se escucha tan adorable diciendolo, te ve como su mama.- la mire sorprendida.- Vamos Isabella, no pongas esa cara, tu tratas y proteges a Renesme como si fuera tu hija.-

- No crees que soy muy joven para tener una hija?-

- Talvez, pero recuerda que ella podra aparentar tener 17 años pero enrealidad tiene 10 años, es una niña.-

- Cierto, necesita de mi y de ti, eres como su titi o algo asi.-

- Titi no! Soy muy joven para ser titi, mejor hermana mayor.- rei ante las ocurrencias de Chelsea.  
Cuando llegamos, como Chelsea dijo, Renesme estaba sentada en mi cama, entretenida leyendo una revista de modas. Me sente a su lado, ella me ignoraba por completo, debia de estar muy enfadada conmigo.

- Reni, me perdonas?- ella continuaba con la vista fija en la revista.- Vamos Reni, se que pasaba mas tiempo con Edward que contigo, pero entiendeme…- ella levanto su mirada y me sonrio.

- Te perdono si me dejas de llamar Reni.- abraze a Renesme, Chelsea se nos unio al abrazo.

- Hey falto yo!- Heidi estaba en el pasillo y corrio al encuentro. Todas nos abrazamos como una gran familia que somos.

- Porque son tan pateticas?- pregunto Jane.

- Tambien te queremos Jane.- grito Chelsea. Jane sonrio y se abalanzo sobre nosotros, todas nos abrazamos fuerte.

-Se supone que los vampiros que nos vean nos deben tener miedo, somos la autoridad. Miranos, parecemos un monton de humanas.- todas reimos ante el comentario de Jane.- Me voy, no me puedo ablandar tan facilmente.- Jane se dispuso a salir pero a medio camino se detuvo.- Por cierto, Alec llega en una semana, crei que les alegraria la noticia.- todas miraron hacia mi, yo sonrei algo nerviosa, en parte me alegraba de que llegara pero en otra me ponia en una encrucijada. Tendria que aclarar lo que sentia… 

Holaaa!

que les parecio?

espero que les haya gustadooo!

gracias por el apoyoooo!

se cuidan

XOXO

Debbie


	13. El querer en tus labios

Capitulo 14: El querer en tus labios

POV Edward

Tenia una semana para poder hablar con Bella y aclarar la verdad. Decirle que lamentaba mucho haberla abandonado y decirle que a la chica que amaba con locura era ella. Una semana, tan poco tiempo y yo no tenia idea de como empezar. Mi conteo comenzo el martes: ese dia, casi no estuve con ella a solas, Renesme se la paso todo el tiempo con ella, incluso, fuimos a cazar los tres juntos. No me molesto el que la semi-vampira nos acompañara, por lo contrario, la niña se dejaba querer y al igual que Bella, le habia cojido mucho cariño a Renesme. Miercoles, Chelsea rapto a Bella, al parecer tuvieron una reconciliacion y estuvieron todo el dia fuera de la mansion haciendo no se que cosas. El dia jueves, estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, trataba de decirle pero algo me lo impedia, talvez era el miedo a como iba a reaccionar o si me rechazaria. Marcos me lo advirtio, me dijo que la relacion de Alec y ella se veia estable, pero que en alguna parte de la relacion, uno de ellos no estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos. Cual de los dos era, no me quizo decir, solo me dijo que no perdiera esperanzas y que luchara por ella. Viernes y sabado ella estuvo fuera, tuvo que ir a una mision sencilla, tenia que ir a Rumania, unos neofitos revoltosos estaban haciendo estragos en un pueblito cerca de la ciudad. Estos dias, Aro y Cayo estuvieron persuadiendome para que me uniera a la guardia Vulturi, pero yo como siempre, rechazaba, siendo leal a la familia Cullen. Sabado fue un dia irregular ya que los neofitos iban a ser juzgados, algunos salian libres y otros no sobrevivian para contarlo, ella estuvo de vigilante en la ciudad, tenia que asegurarse de que los neofitos que salian libres no se quedaran en Volterra. Al fin llego domingo, un dia antes de que Alec llegara. Podia notar en su cara el nerviosismo, lo mas seguro porque su amado llegaba despues de tanto tiempo. Como desearia poder leerle la mente, que quitara su escudo mental y me dejara entrar en sus pensamientos. Volviamos a estar juntos, en el sotano, a solas, yo en frente del piano y ella en una esquina del piso sentada, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, tocaba su nana, esa cancion que tanto le encantaba. Deje de tocar, me pare y me dirigi junto a ella, me sente a su lado, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Que piensas Bella?- ella no me contesto. - Porque no quitas tu escudo y asi puedes compartir tus pensamientos conmigo.- Ella me miro fijamente.

- No quiero que sepas lo que estoy pensando, almenos no ahora.- me dijo un tanto confundida.- Porque no puedo saber lo que piensas? Tan malo es?- ella sonrio y nego.- Si no es malo porque un vampiro como yo no puede saberlo? Ya se, estas pensado en Alec.- ultimamente llevaba mi rol de mejor amigo bastante bien. Ella nego nuevamente.

- No pienso precisamente en Alec. Pienso en Alec y otra persona mas.- en quien estaria pensando? Talvez conocio otro vampiro en Rumania, no, eso era imposible.

- En quien piensas Isabella.-

- Sabes que odio que me llamen Isabella.-

- Si, pero si otros te llaman Isabella no te molestas, porque conmigo si?- pregunte algo enojado.

- Porque tu eres el unico que me llama Bella… y quiero que sigas siendo el unico que me llame de esa manera.- le sonrei, ella perecio perderse en mis ojos.

-Porque me miras de esa manera?- ella bajo su cara. Tome su barbilla suavemente y hize que subiera su mirada. El rojo de sus ojos ya no era el mismo de hace unas semanas, ya no eran tan escalofriantes, tenia unos destellos dorados gracias a que estaba cambiando a tomar sangre animal.- Que dirias si te digo que mañana me voy devuelta con mi familia?- queria saber su respuesta. Su mirada era de horror.

- No te vayas, te lo suplico por favor.- ella me abrazo con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de perderme, eso podia significar una cosa, pero no queria ilusionarme.- Si tu te vas, no se como viviria sin ti, haz sido una parte muy importante en mi nueva vida Edward, si te vas, no seria lo mismo.-

- Bella, tu me quieres?- ella fijo su mirada sorprendida en mis ojos dorados.

- Te quiero mucho.-

- Que tanto es mucho?- cada vez iba cortando el espacio que habia entre ambos.

- Eres lo mas importante para mi.- su respiracion era entrecortada, estaba a centimetros de su boca. Sentia que tenia que hacerlo, sus labios me lo pedian a gritos.

- Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba, se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecí me susurrabas y yo te amaba,se alzaron los sentimientos, mandó tu voz,el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos,y yo pronuncié el querer en tus labios.- susurre, ella cerro sus ojos.

- Te amo Edward.- ella se acerco a mi y me beso.

Holaaa!

que les parecio?

espero que les haya gustadooo!

gracias por el apoyoooo!

se cuidan

XOXO

Debbie


	14. El relato

Capitulo 14: El relato

POV Isabella

Lo bese, no lo puedo creer, si no fuera porque siento sus labios moviendose al compas de los mios no lo creeria. Habia tomado la decision de estar junto a el. Me habia demostrado ser perfecto para mi, ese beso fue el mejor que me habian dado… era como si mis labios ya los hubieran provado, se sentia como un hermoso reencuentro. Poco a poco nos alejabamos el uno del otro. Me tenia que ir, no lo podia mirar a la cara. Me sentia avergonzada.

- Lo siento me tengo que ir.- trate de levantarme pero el me retuvo.

- No te puedes ir, no aun.- sus ojos eran de alegria y emocion… como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo.

- No quize hacerlo, te lo juro, pero fue un impulso, te aseguro que no volvera a suceder.-

- No, quiero que vuelva a suceder.- Edward tomo mi mano y la beso. - Quiero hacerte feliz.- le sonrei algo nerviosa. Solto mi mano inmediatamente y me sonrio.- Renesme viene para aca.- el se levanto y se marcho del sitio. Como por arte de magia, a los pocos segundos Reneseme estaba entrando por la puerta del sotano.

- Que te pasa?- pregunto sentandose a mi lado.

- No me pasa nada… es solo que… donde esta Chelsea?-

- Creo que esta en el vestibulo… porque?-

- Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella.-

- Ahh, hoy vas de caza con Edward?- lo habia olvidado, hoy tenia que ir de caza con el.

- Si, quieres venir?- ella asintio alegremente.- Ya sabes a las 6:00 frente a la entrada.- ella me sonrio y sali corriendo en busca de Chelsea. La busque en el vestibulo pero Gianna me informo que estaba en juicio con el resto la guarida principal. Me dirigi sin pensarlo hacia haya. Abri las enormes puertas, todos giraron hacia mi. En el centro, Felix agarraba a un vampiro, supongo que era el que seria juzgado.

- Necesitas algo Isabella?- pregunto Aro desde su silla real.

- No Aro… bueno de hecho, si. Necesito que Chelsea venga conmigo.- dije un tanto nerviosa. Cayo me fulmino con la mirada, Chelsea lo protegia a el. Ella lucia confundida.

- Puede ser en otro momento Isabella?-

- No, tiene que ser ahora.- me fui acercando a ellos.

- Ahora?-

- Si ahora, ahora.- agarre a Chelsea de la mano y la lleve afuera.

- Isabella, no puedo tengo que regresar, tengo que proteger a Cayo.- me decia Chels resistiendose.

- No te preocupes, yo te cubro.- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, una voz que me ponia a temblar. Vi a Chelsea respirar profundamente y viararse para quedar frente a Edward.

- Me vas a cubrir Cullen?- el asintio.- Genial, vamonos Isabella.- Edward me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.- Isabella, recuerda que a las 6:00 vamos a cazar.-

- Esta bien, entra y cubre a Chels- el como buen vampiro me obedecio.

- Donde iremos?-

-Que tal los jardines?- ella asintio y comenzamos a correr. Al llegar estaba hecha un saco de enrvios.

- Que rayos te pasa Isabella?-  
- Pasa… que… paso.- no podia hacer una oracion completa, sentia nervios.

- Que paso?- pregunto curiosa.

- Pasa, que… el y yo, bueno, beso, senti.-

- Rayos Isabella me frustras… para eso me sacastes del juicio?-

- Bese a Edward!- ella abrio grandemente sus ojos.

- Eso es una buena razon para sacarme del juicio. Cuentame! Como fue?-

- En una sola palabra: MARAVILLOSO!-

- Me alegro por ti… harian linda pareja.- Gracias- por alguna razon mi mejor amiga lucia triste.- Que te pasa Chels?-

- Nada, es solo que tengo 500 años y estoy sola, no encuentro mi alma gemela.- abraze fuertemente a Chels.

- Pero pronto va a llegar, en el momento menos esperado, tu angel llegara.- ella me sonrio y me volvio a abrazar.

- Espero que estes en lo correcto… te quiero mucho Isabella. Pero retomando el tema, cuando fue que paso todo? Porque no me avisates inmediatamente y como…Alec.-

- Lo se, no se como decirle a Alec, pero tendre…-

- No! Alec.- ella viro mi rostro hacia la salida de los jardines. Alli estaba parado Alec, mi novio.

- Oh no…- murmure.

- Oh si…- contesto Chels riendose.

* * *

Hola!

espero que les haya gustadooo!

gracias por los reviews!

se cuidan!

XOXO

Debbie


	15. El plan de Aro

Capitulo 15: El plan de Aro

POV Alec

No queria creerlo, no podia. Ella estaba ahi, sentada junto a Chelsea, contandole sobre el beso que le dio el Cullen. No lo queria creer, ella me miraba entre confundida y sorprendida. Tendria que fingir que no habia escuchado nada. Corri hasta ella y Chels.

-Alec que haces aqui? No se supone que llegaras mañana?-

-Si, pero llegue hoy. Te incomoda?- pregunte de mal humor.

- No. Alec me alegra que estes aqui.- claro como no. Se alegraba de que yo estuviera aqui para desaserme de mi.

- Tengo que ir con Jane.- sali lo mas rapido que pude de ahi. No toleraba estar cerca de ella. Entre a la mansion, le pase por el lado a mi hermana y a Heidi sin saludar. Tenia que encontrarlo, tenia que dejarle saber que talvez habia ganado la batalla, pero la guerra no seria tan facil para el.

- Alec Vulturi ven aqui ahora- esa voz autoritaria de mi hermana no la podia desobedecer. Me gire y me acerque a ella.

- Hola enana.- ella me fulmino con la mirada y senti un fuerte dolor por todo mi cuerpo.- No vale, no uses tu poder contra mi.-

- Vuelve a llamarme enana y te juro que te va a doler mas.-

- Esta bien ena… perdon… Jane.- ella me sonrio y me abrazo.

- Aro nos quiere ver.-

- Ahora? Necesito hacer algo antes.- primero tendria una linda charla con el vegetariano, luego hablaria con Aro. Si ese era mi plan.

- Tiene que ser ahora, dijo que era urgente.- ambos nos dirigimos hacia el salon de jucios. Al entrar estaba toda la Guardia Vulturi principal. En el fondo estaba la realeza Vulturi, Aro, Marcos y Cayo.

- Hola queridos amigos.- dijo Aro levantandose de su trono. Todos hicimos una leve reverencia. Mi hermana se movio junto a Heidi y Chelsea y yo me movi con Felix y Demetri.- Les he pedido que vinieran en la tarde de hoy para presentarles nuestra visita.- inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba: Afton Lacroisse. De una de las puertas del lado izquierdo aparecio un vampiro de piel palida, cabello negro y ojos color dorado. Todas las chicas, incluso mi hermana Jane, se quedaron tontas al verlo. Nos hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrio satisfecho.

- Mi nombre es Afton Lacroisse, soy de Australia y soy un viejo amigo de Aro, Marcos y Cayo. Estare de visita por unos dias aqui, espero que mi presencia no les moleste.- las chicas empezaron a comentar entre ellas, yo mire a Demetri y Felix, ambos miraban con desconfianza a Afton. Cuando Demetri y yo lo encontramos se alegro de que Aro le haya solicitado que viniera a Volterra. Crei que se opondria pero no fue asi. Se mostro amigable y nos advirtio que no podiamos cazar en esta area. Si, otro vampiro vegetariano. No se como pueden tolerar el sabor de la sangre animal.

- Todo claro?- pregunto un sonriente Aro.- Espero que tu estadia aqui sea de tu agrado hermano.- el asintio. Aro se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano. Vio todos mis recuerdos.

- Te lo adverti Alec, pero no me hicistes caso.- todos los que estaban en la sala posaron sus ojos en mi. - Te dije que te alejaras de ella, su destino es estar con Edward.- Aro siempre me sacaba de mis casillas.

- Su destino o tu deseo? Aro, a ti no te interesa la felicidad de Isabella, solo te importa tener una pieza mas en tu coleccion y que forma mas facil de tenerla si no es por medio de Isabella?- el me miraba incredulo. Toda la sala estaba en silencio, todos estaban atentos a lo que decia yo.

- Eso no es cierto Alec. Me interesa la felicidad de Isabella…- el vampiro se mostraba nervioso. Trataba de aparentar lo que no sentia.

- No te va a servir de nada Aro porque Edward se va.- me gire a Chelsea. Ella me apoyaba? Chelsea me odiaba.

- Explicate Chelsea.-

- Isabella le va a pedir a Edward que ambos se marchen de Volterra.- todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia.- Ella me lo conto hoy, luego de ver que Alec habia llegado.- estaba asombrado. Esa era su idea?

- No dejare que le hagan algo malo a ella.-

- Nadie a dicho que la vamos a herir. Es solo que no tengo idea de como hacer para…- sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, poco a poco una sonrisa se aparecia en su rostro. - Tengo una magnifica idea! De casualidad Alec, no tendras algo que le pertenezca a Isabella?- lo observe confundido. Recorde que Isabella me habia dado un collar. Lo tenia guardado en el bolsillo, lo saque y se lo entregue a Aro.

- Que piensas hacer Aro?- pregunte temeroso.

- Tranquilo Alec.- el le entrego el collar a Afton. El cerro sus ojos por varios segundos y le tendio la mano a Aro. Aro lucia satisfecho ante lo que veia.- Perfecto, Afton podrias explicarles tu don?-

- Mi don consiste en que yo puedo ver cualquier recuerdo que tenga una persona. Puede ser directamente a la persona o puede ser por medio de un objeto. Ademas puedo alterar esos recuerdos.-

- Gracias Afton, eso era todo lo que teniamos que saber.- aun no comprendia lo que pasaba.- Es simple lo que se va a hacer. Como pude ver, ninguno quisiera que Isabella se marche… cierto?-todos asentimos.- Bueno que tal si le mostramos unos recuerdos que le haran cambiar de opinion.- todos comenzaron a comentar entre si.- Para eso necesito de su ayuda, necesito que todos pongan de su parte, claro con eso? Bien, Chelsea necesito que convenzas a Renesme para que le enseñe los recuerdos a Isabella, crees que podras?-

- Claro que si, como que me llamo Chelsea Vulturi.- -Bien. Ahora falta la parte mas importante. Afton me harias el favor?-

- Como usted ordene.-

- Le debes ofrecer esos recuerdos a Renesme solamente, creo que Isabella no desconfiaria de ella nunca.-

- Precisamente que quiere que altere?-

- Quiero que ella se vea lo destrozada que estaba antes de ser lo que es hoy. Sabes a lo que me refiero?- Afton asintio y sonrio malevolamente.

-Que piensas hacer con Edward?- pregunte mordazmente a Aro.

- Por el no te preocupes, el se marchara solo, sin ella.-

- Sabes que Isabella no lo permitira.-

- Creo que te equivocas Alec, ella lo odiara.- Aro salio de la habitacion junto a Afton. Sali corriendo de ahi y fui directo a las habitaciones. Queria olvidarme por un segundo de todo esto, funcionaria el plan de Aro? Solo el tiempo lo dira. 

* * *

Hola!

espero que les haya gustadooo!

gracias por los reviews!

se cuidan!

XOXO

Debbie


	16. La verdad

POV Isabella

Mi mente en estos momentos era una batalla. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que estaba enamorada de Edward, y por otro lado estaba el hecho de que era novia de Alec, se que el me ama, pero en el corazon no se manda y mis sentimientos hacia Edward nacieron de la nada, esta situacion era algo que tenia que suceder tarde o temprano pero no queria herir a Alec. Luego de llegar de cazar me dirigi a mi habitacion, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, decidir como solucionar todo sin que Alec saliera lastimado. Ya habia decidido que la distancia era lo mejor, hable con Edward para irnos lejos de Volterra, empezar una nueva vida juntos.

- Isabella puedo pasar?- fui corriendo a la puerta y la abri. Deje entrar a Renesme, ella no pudo ir a cazar con Edward y conmigo porque Aro la necesitaba de urgencia. Su mirada era triste y decepcionada.

- Que paso Renesme? Que te sucede?- ellla solo miraba el suelo y no decia ni una sola palabra.

- No me pasa nada Isabella, es solo que no te quiero ver sufrir.-no comprendia el porque me decia eso. La abraze.- Confias en mi?-

- Claro que confio en ti.-

- En ese caso, quiero que me prometas una cosa… no me odies -

- Jamas te odiaria Renesme, eres como mi hija.- ella me sonrio y puso su mano en mi cara.

De un segundo a otro yo ya no estaba en mi habitacion en Volterra. Estaba en una escuela, habian muchos humanos y de la nada aparezco yo, en mi forma humana. Me veia tan diferente, mi cabello era un desastre y me veia tan mal. Mi otro yo estaba parada en las escaleras, tenia su mirada fija en el estacionamiento de la escuela, especialmente en el Volvo plateado que acababa de llegar. De ahi se bajo Edward, tan bello y tan hermoso como siempre. Vi como la Isabella humana se ponia nerviosa mientras el se acercaba a ella…. Edward lucia su hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba, vi como se acercaba a ella, en ese instante cambio a otro recuerdo . Estaba en el medio de un bosque, de la nada llega Edward y mi yo humana, parecia mi primera vez que corria a esa velocidad porque al bajarme de Edward porpoco me caia. En ese momento Edward me confeso lo que era… un vampiro. Lo que me intrigo fue que reaccione bastante bien, no me importo lo que el fuera. Luego cambio a otro recuerdo, estabamos en una llanura, estabamos Edward y yo, pero tambien habian otras personas, vampiros supuse, todos jugaban baseball, la escena cambio a un estudio de ballet, estaba un vampiro de cabellera larga, el me ataco y me dejo mal herida, estaba a punto de matarme cuando llego Edward y algunos de los que estaban en el otro recuerdo, entre todos lo vencieron y lo mataron, vi como Edward luchaba por mantenerme viva, me acerque mas hacia la Isabella humana y vi que el vampiro que habian matado me habia mordido en la muñ eca, fije la mirada en mi muñ eca y ahi estaba, una cicatriz en forma de media luna. Edward mordio donde estaba herida y comenzo a sacar el veneno. De ahi la escena cambio, estaba bailando con Edward en la mitad de la pista de baile, me veia tan feliz en sus brazos y el se veia radiante, se acerco suavemente a la Isabella humana y la beso. Quede impacatada, crei que yo era solo una buena amiga de el, no que era algo mas. Luego de ahi cambio a otra escena, estabamos en una hermosa y gigantesca casa, al parecer era una fiesta porque estaba decorada muy hermosa, camine hasta la sala, alli estaban todos, estaba Edward, los otros vampiros que me salvaron y en medio de ellos, estaba yo con un regalo en manos, claro, era mi cumpleañ os, de pronto vi como Edward se tensaba y me empujaba hacia una mesa, vi a uno de los vampiros tratar de atacarme pero Edward se interpuso, yo choque con la mesa y me hize un gran corte en el brazo. La escena volvio a cambiar, estaba con Edward en medio del bosque, Edward comenzo a hablar de que se tenia que marchar y que me iba a dejar, mi expresion era horrorizada. Lo que vino despues fue lo peor, el dijo que yo no era buena para el, que era un error en su vida, que el se merecia algo mejor que yo, que era poca cosa para el, la Isabella humana le suplicaba de rodillas que no se fuera, que ella lo necesitaba, lagrimas caian por su rostro y el solo la miraba con desprecio. Luego dijo lo mas doloroso: "No te amo", ella al parecer comprendio y lo solto, le pidio que no hiciera

nada estupido y que no se preocupara por el, que todo iba a ser como si el nunca hubiese existido. El la levanto y le dio un beso en l cabeza y se desaparecio. Mi yo humana comenzo a gritar su nombre y a correr bosque adentro. Lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y la deseperacion se hacia presente. Estaba perdida. La escena cambio a un cuarto, supuse que era el mio. La Isabella humana estaba sentada en una silla que daba a la ventana y como si pasara en camara rapida vi pasar los meses y lo mal que se ponia, ya no habia esa chispa en sus ojos y no tenia ganas de vivir. Su apariencia iba de mal en peor, parecia un pedazo de objeto que alguien dejo tirado, era inservible. Luego venian los gritos por las pesadillas, en definitiva estaba pasando por un momento doloroso. La escena cambia, un prado seco y sin vida era el escenario de un nuevo capitulo de Isabella, veia como un vampiro se acercaba a ella, se estaba rindiendo, dejaria que la mataran por no sufrir mas por alguien que nunca la amo y la uso, todo esto llevo a una revelacion Isabella Swan odiaba a Edward Cullen. En ese momento vi como el vampiro se avalanzo sobre el fragil cuerpo de la chica… todo se veia borroso. Vuelvo a la realidad, abro los ojos, la pesadilla acabo, estoy en Volterra en la habitacion donde me quedo. Frente a mi, Renesme lloraba, lloraba por mi, lloraba por lo desdichada que fui. Me fui alejando poco a poco de ella y me sente en la cama. Tenia que pensar en todo lo que habia visto. Edward me habia usado, habia sido su mascota, me habia dejado sola…. todo porque era humana. Una tonta y fragil humana, un ser humano que daba todo por el incluso daba mi vida. Pero no, comoquiera seguia siendo muy poco para el. Me dejo destrozada, era miserable, inservible, no era nadie sin el. Que debil era, no aguantaba el sufrimiento de un cruel abandono.

- Isabella estas bien?- pregunto Renesme sentandose a mi lado. No le conteste, me pare y sali de la habitacion corriendo, tenia que encontrarlo y decirle lo que pensaba al respecto de todo lo que me habia pasado. Tenia que dejarle en claro que Isabella Vulturi y Bella Swan eran dos personas diferentes. Corri hasta el vestibulo y alli estaba el, conversando animadamente con Gianna.

- Hola! porque te demorastes tanto? Te he esperado por 15 minutos.- lo mire con odio y me avalanze contra el. Senti un odio infinito hacia el. Demetri al oir ruidos fue de inmediato y nos separo, yo intentaba de salirme de los brazos de el pero no podia.

- Edward porque lo hicistes?- grite sin contenerme. El me miro extrañ ado…- Me dejastes porque no era suficientemente buena para ti. Era una simple humana, pero me destrozastes Edward. -

- Bella, te puedo explicar…-

- No necesito explicaciones. Solo quiero que sepas que no soy la tonta que era antes. Talvez Bella Swan sufriria y rogaria por tu regreso pero Isabella Vulturi no, ella haria hasta lo imposible porque pagues por lo que paso, por todo lo que sufrio. Si no me amabas porque me ilusionastes?-

- Bella yo te amo.-

- Eso no me importa, ahora no. Pudistes jugar conmigo cuando era humana pero ahora no. Se acabo Edward, todo mi amor hacia ti se ha convertido en odio.- el me miraba aterrorizado y lastimado. Sabia que tenia razon.- Vete Edward, te prometo que sera como si no hubiese existido.- vi su cara de dolor, use las misma palabras que cuando el me dejo a mi. Cuando mire alrededor vi que nuestra pequeñ a conversacion habia causado revuelo en toda la mansion. Estaban todos observandonos, incluso estaban Aro, Marcos y Cayo.

- No me ire hasta que te aclare todo Bella, las cosas no fueron asi.-

- Porque mejor no le haces caso Cullen?- Alec se acerco hacia mi y me abrazo.

- Mejor callate Alec, esto es entre Bella y yo.-

- Quiero que te vayas y nunca regreses. - mis palabras lo lastimaban. El se giro y deasaparecio. Me tire al piso, sentia que tenia que llorar, pero mis ojos ahora eran como un manantial seco.

- Levantate Isabella.- Alec me ayudo a parar.

- Perdoname Alec-

- Te perdono Isabella. Ahora vamos a los jardines, en algun lugar te tendras que desahogar.- Alec miro a Chels, ella estaba con el rostro descomuesto y confundido. Ella nego y salio corriendo de ahi. Renesme estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y Heidi lucia enfadada.

- Yo la ayudo Alec.- Jane se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Ambas corrimos a los jardines, la que menos pense que me apoyaria fue la que me brindo ayuda. Sabia que lo que venia no era facil pero de alguna manera tendria que salir hacia adelante.

* * *

Hola!

disculpen la tardanzaaa! mucho trabajo de la escuela pero ya estoy de regreso... creo =S

que les parecio?

ahhh lo deteste...

jaja

pero me gusto a la vez...

gracias por las personas que toman de su tiempo y leen y comentan la historia...

que les digo?

ustedes inspiran a continuar haciendola...

dejen opiniones!

se cuidannnn!

besos

Debbie


	17. Ayuda

Como un castillo de arena siendo arrastrado por la playa me sentia yo. Bella lo era todo para mi. Pero ahora ella me odiaba, no queria saber nada de mi y yo era el culpable. Por mi culpa, ella habia sufrido como nunca y habia sido transformada en un vampiro, justamente lo que no queria. Todo lo hize para que ella pudiera tener una vida normal, sin preocupaciones ni monstruos salidos de una historia de terror. Todo parecia una pesadilla que nunca acabaria. Hize lo que me pidio, me marche de Volterra, ella necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo malo que fui con ella. Decidi tomar un avion y volver a Forks, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y quien mejor que mi familia. Luego de varias horas de vuelo llego a Forks. Legue corriendo al hogar de mi familia, vaya que me traia muchos recuerdos, todos recuerdos de mi angel.

-Edward! Estas vivo.- Alice salto dandome un gigantesco abrazo.

- Estoy aqui Alice. Porque me preguntas eso?-

-Te vi cuando tomastes la decision de ir a Volterra para que te…- ella bajo se rostro al piso.

- Si, queria que me mataran, pero luego cambie de idea.-

- No la encontrates cierto?- senti mi alma desgarrarse, extrañ aba a mi Bella.

- Hijo estas aqui!- me di media vuelta y el resto de mi familia estaba detras de mi.

- Oi que te unistes a los Vulturi Ed, es cierto eso?-

- No Emmet, fui a Volterra por razones muy distintas.-

- Unas razones muy ilogicas hijo.- mire a los ojos a Carlisle.- Pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo en lo que sea.- mire agradecido a mi padre.

- Encontrastes a Bella?- pregunto Rosalie. No queria hablar de ello. A mi llega el aroma a perro mojado. Habian lobos cerca de la casa. Pude oir los pensamientos de Jacob. Tenia que aclarar varias cosas con el. Sali corriendo de la casa con el resto de mi familia siguiendome. Corri hasta llegar donde estaba el. Un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo me miraba fiajmente, a su lado habian dos lobos mas, uno gris y el otro color arena, supe de inmediato quienes eran, Seth y Leah.

- Necesito hablar contigo Jake.- el corrio detras de unos arboles y salio en su forma humana.

- La enocntrastes?- pregunto nervioso.

- Porque no lo dijistes antes? Debiste protegerla Jacob, era tu deber.-

-Yo? se suponia que nunca la dejarias sola, no sabes todo lo que sufrio.- en ese instante Jacob me mostro el deterioro de ella. Vaya que tenia razones de sobra para odiarme.

- Basta, ya se que estuve mal. No me lo tienes que recordar.-

-En ese caso dime, la encontrates?- lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

- Si.- Jacob estaba sorprendido y confundido, igual estaba mi familia.

- Porque no la trajistes Edward?- pregunto Alice acercandose a mi.

- Bella no queria volver. Almenos no conmigo.- Alice me abrazo.

- Te recordo?- mire a Jake y negue.

- La hicieron recordar.- todos estaban confundidos.

- Hijo, donde esta Bella?- la voz de Esme era de suplica.

- Ella esta en Volterra.-

- Volterra? No puede ser, los Vulturis la tienen.-

- Si Emmet, Bella esta con los Vulturi.-

- Haber si entiendo, quien rayos son los Vulturi?-

- Vulturis son la realeza de los vampiros, ahora comprendes Perro?- Jacob fulmino con la mirada a Rosalie.

- Gracias Rubia sin cerebro, ya entendi. En ese caso vamos a rescatar a Bella. Que tan dificil puede ser?-

- Muy dificil Jacob, los Vulturis tienen una inmensa cantidad de vampiros, la mayoria con dones impresionantes.-

- Por favor Doc, puedo vencer a los chupasangres en una abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo digo que ataquemos, no sabemos que le puedan hacer a Bella.-

- No le van a hacer nada, eso te lo aseguro.- todos posaron su mirada en mi.

- Que tan util puede ser una humana en los Vulturi Edward? Para eso tienen a Gianna no?- solo si Rosalie supiera que Bella ya no es humana, no diria esas cosas.

- Es cierto hijo, los Vulturis no tardaran en hacerla su cena. A menos que…- mire a Carlisle, el ya comprendia lo que ocurria.

- A menos que Carlisle?- pregunto Jasper.

- Amenos que Bella sea vampiro.- todos los de mi familia estaban sorprendidos.

-No lo sabian?- pregunto Jacob.- Bella fue transformada por un chupasangre trigueñ o. Luego lo matamos.-

- Tu lo sabias y no nos dijistes nada Perro callejero?- Alice lucia furiosa, queria matar a Jacob.

- Crei que lo sabian.-

- No, ahora me acabo de enterar que mi mejor amiga es una de nosotros y lo peor que es prisionera de los Vulturi.-

- Correcion Alice, es parte de la guardia Vulturi.-

-En ese caso porque no la trajistes de regreso?-

- Ella en estos momentos me odia Alice, se te olvida que la abandone y por mi culpa ella es lo que ahora?-

- Tranquilizate hijo. Rescataremos a Bella, tranquilo.- Carlisle se acerco y me dio varias palmadas en la espalda.

- No, ella necesita tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos. Por ahora yo no hare nada.-

- Te rindes muy facil sanguijuela. Pero en el momento en que decidas ir a rescatar a Bella, mi manada y yo estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte. Quiero a Bella de regreso.- le hize una pequeñ a reverencia en agradecimiento a Jacob.

- Gracias por no dejar que la mataran.-

- Ella es mi mejor amiga, no podia dejar que la manada de Sam la matara. Ahora tengo mi propia manada, somos pocos pero nos defendemos.-

- Cualquier cosa te aviso.-

- Claro Edward.- Jacob entro en fase y junto a Seth y Leah se adentro al bosque. Tenia el apoyo de el para rescatar a Bella. Sabia que yo solo podia ir alli y traerla de regreso, pero el sentimiento de culpa me mataba, su odia hacia mi era como un veneno que me mataba lentamente. Por el momento, lo que me queda es esperar, rogar que algun dia me perdone por el mal que le hize.

Les gusto?

espero que si...

gracias por las personas que toman de su tiempo y leen y comentan la historia...

que les digo?

ustedes inspiran a continuar haciendola...

dejen opiniones!

se cuidannnn!

besos

Debbie


	18. Por el bien de ella

POV Alec

Habian pasado mas de 2 meses desde que el Cullen se habia marchado y las cosas en Volterra andaban de mal en peor. Luego de que Edward se fuera, decidi acercarme a ella, estaba dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad. Que les digo? La amaba, pero ella se hacia la dificil, no queria dar su brazo a torcer. Si bien estaba sufriendo, todos nos sentiamos peor que ella. Me sentia culpable por haberle dado el objeto a Aro, Renesme por mostrarle esos dolorosos recuerdos, Chelsea por haberla traicionado, Heidi y Jane, bueno ellas no estaban muy contentas, pero alfin y al cabo querian a Isabella. En cuanto a Isabella, estaba destrozada, no sonreia, apenas se alimentaba y cuando lo hacia no habia ser humano que se salvara. No habla con nadie, solo se sienta en los jardines a mirar a la nada. Ya no queria ir a simples misiones, asistia a juicios como qualquier Vulturi experimentada, ella simplemente asustaba.

- Saben que no me siento comoda con esto que esta pasando?- mire a Chelsea. Estabamos espiando a Isabella desde la ventana, la vida de ella era una constante rutina: de su habitacion al jardin, del jardin a su habitacion.

- Hemos hecho hasta lo imposible para animarla Chels.-

- Pero algo tenemos que intentar Heidi. No nos podemos dar por vencido tan pronto-

- No creo que hayamos tratado tanto.- Renesme nos halo para que no siguieramos espiando a Isabella.

- Renesme sabes bien que Isabella no quiere verlo ni en pintura.- en definitiva Heidi tenia toda la razon, le habiamos confesado que todo lo que ocurrio habia sido un complot pero a ella no le importo, dijo que era mejor saber la verdad que morir de desilusion.

- Si pero y si lo intentamos nuevamente?-

- Basta Renesme, no lo quiere ver, punto final, se acabo.- las chicas me miraron asombrados.

- Lo sentimos Alec, se nos olvido que tu…-

- Olvidalo, no es nada, es solo que ella no lo quiere ver, no la podemos forzar a que la vea.-

- Si es cierto, como podremos hacerlo?-

- Que hacen Vulturis?- mi hermanita mas adorada venia cargando varias bolsas.

- Que me trajistes Janesita?- pregunto Heidi dando saltitos.

- Te traje un hermoso traje azul de Guess que te va a encantar…-

- Como de Isabella pasamos a hablar sobre la vestimenta que vamos a utilizar para la fiesta de mascaras que ahi el viernes?- claro, eso era, yo podria hacer algo para devolverle la felicidad a Isabella. Sabia que mi sentir hacia ella habia cambiado, ya la veia como mi amiga. Sali corriendo de ahi.

- Alec a donde vas?-

- No se preocupen por mi, para el viernes estare aqui.-

Tan pronto sali de Volterra fui al aereopuerto mas cercano y compre un boleto a Estados Unidos. Sabia que lo tenia que hacer, tenia que ayudar a Isabella.

* * *

Hola!

lo seeeee es algo cortoooo

pero era una peque˜a introduccion al proximo capiiii!

espero que les haya gustado...

Grax X los reviews!

se cuidan!

att:

Debbie

XOXO


	19. Encuentro LoboVampiro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo y los hago victimas de mis locuras xD**

* * *

POV Edward

Estos han sido los peores 2 meses de mi existencia. Me pesaba el saber que el amor de mi vida estaba en Volterra, odiandome. Sentia una enorme tristeza en mi interior de la que nadie podia cambiar. Queria ir a Volterra a buscarla pero tenia miedo a su rechazo. Tenia miedo a enfrentar mi realidad. Jacob insistia en que la fueramos a buscar, que ella volveria con nosotros. Pero yo solo sabia y entendia el porque no lo haria, no aun. Yo la habia hecho sufrir al marcharme y de igual manera sufri yo al dejarla, ahora ella queria que yo sufriera por el abandono, porque indirectamente ella me dejo, se aparto de mi. Sali a cazar, necesitaba salir de mi hogar, Alice me hacia sentir culpable por lo ocurrido, siempre me repetia la mismas palabras: "Si no la hubieses abandonado ella estaria con nosotros y todavia seria una humana, pero como tu no me escuchastes…" su vocecita taladraba mi cabeza cada vez que podia. Corri hacia el norte, segui el olor de un puma, pero de pronto el olor se mesclo, no era un animal, ni mucho menos un hombre lobo, era un vampiro.

- Que quieres Alec?-

- Mira hacia arriba Cullen- halze la mirada a una de las ramas de un arbol y alli estaba el.- Porque no subes?- pregunto con sonrisa burlona.

- Porque mejor no bajas tu?- el brico y cayo agilmente al suelo.

- Como haz estado Edward?- gruñ I enojado.- Tranquilo, no era para que te enojaras.-

- Que quieres Alec?-

- No puedo hacer una simple visita, salir de caza u observar el hermoso paisaje de Forks?-

- No hubieses venido aqui jamas amenos que alguien te haya ordenado a venir. Me equivoco?- el me miro con reproche, yo solo le sonrei sinicamente.

- Mejor callate Cullen, antes que me arrepienta de lo que te voy a decir.- mire intrigado al enano, habia aprendido a bloquear sus pensamientos bastante bien, no tenia idea de el porque habia venido.

- A que te refieres?-

- Se que te mueres por ir a Volterra, pero no te atreves, sabes que no eres bien recibido haya.- lo mire algo confundido.- Este viernes hay una fiesta de mascaras, van a haber muchos vampiros presentes… te apetece ir?-

- Me estas invitando a una fiesta de mascaras? Eso que tiene que ver con…?-

- Como va a ver mucha gente te puedes llevar a Isabella y hablar con ella. Ahora captastes vegetariano?-

- Si… pero porque lo haces? No se supone que la amas?- su mirada se torno triste y confundida.

- Crei que la amaba, pero al verla sufrir por ti, me hizo caer en la realidad, Isabella no me amaria nunca, almenos no me amaria como te ama a ti.- senti un eterno agradecimiento al enano.- Que es ese olor tan repugnante?- pregunto mirando a todos lados. No me habia dado cuenta, Leah estaba rondando estos lugares. El olor cada vez era mas fuerte, de la nada un lobo gris brinco frente a mi. Leah comenzo a gruñ ir a Alec.

- Tranquila Leah, Alec no es de los vampiros malos… es bueno?- Leah corrio hacia unos arboles y salio de fase.

- Estan cerca del limite del tratado Cullen.-

- No te preocupes Leah, ya nos hibamos.-

- Hijos de la luna?- pregunto Alec. Leah se giro a el, pero sus emociones cambiaron, miraba a Alec distinto, no podia nisiquiera interpretar sus pensamientos, eran un torbellino. Mire a Leah, vi que no reaccionaba.

- Son metamorfos.-

- Vaya, hombres lobos y vampiros son enemigos por naturaleza… al parecer aqui es distinto no?- Alec miro fijamente a Leah, esperaba una reacion de ella pero Leah no hablaba.

- Si, las cosas aqui son distintas.-

- Me marcho Edward, sabes que este viernes es tu unica oportunidad para recuperarla. Un placer en conocerte Leah.- Alec le sonrio y se desaparecio. Mire a Leah nuevamente, parecia ida. De momento reacciono y miro desesperada a todos lados.

- Donde esta?- pregunto algo desesperada.

- Ya se marcho, tranquilizate Leah.- ella comenzo a correr como loca. La segui y la agarre, ella trataba de soltarse pero no podia.

- Sueltame sanguijuela, necesito buscarlo.- mire confundido a la chica.

- A quien necesitas es a Jacob.- comenze a correr, rogue porque Jacob estuviera cerca del limite del tratado, al llegar note su olor. Leah seguia forcejeando para salirse de mis brazos.

- Que rayos pasa aqui?- vi a Jacob acercarse corriendo a nosotros y a Seth detras.

- Es Leah, no se que le paso.- Jacob llego junto a nosotros, solte a Leah para que Jacob la cojiera.

- Necesito buscarlo…-

- Leah que rayos te pasa?- pregunto Seth acercandose a ella.

- Ella estaba bien…- comenze a explicar mientras Jacob trataba de aguantarla para que no saliera corriendo.- solo que se quedo como en un trance, luego todos sus pensamientos se volvieron un torbellino y…- mire a Leah, ya comprendia lo que le pasaba, pero era imposible.

- Que paso Edward?- pregunto Jacob nervioso.

- Un lobo se puede imprimar de un vampiro?- Jacob y Seth me miraban asombrado, luego mire a Leah, estaba mas tranquila y me miraba algo nerviosa. De algo estaba seguro, Leah estaba perdidamente imprimada de Alec Vulturi.

* * *

Hola! (Debbie se esconde detras de un escudo con ropa de batalla)

No tengo perdon de Dios, lo se, merezco tomatazos, guatapanazos, en fin todo que termine en -azos xD Tenia la historia algo abandonada... ^^ (algooo nada mas? la tenia en el polvo =/)

Disculpen, le hecharia la culpa a mi musa por irse de vacaciones a Inglaterra, pero ella no tiene la culpa, le hecharia la culpa a un corazon roto, pero eso no es lo sufientemente fuerte para justificarme... ahora si, le hecharia la culpa a mi cerebro, ^^ jejeje hace como 1 mes que tengo el capitulo nuevo, pero cuando trate de entrar nuevamente al mundo de fanfiction que creen que me ocurrio? SE ME OLVIDO MI E-MAIL xD y mi PASSWORD! jejeje que les digo, tengo memoria a corto plazo jejejeje! Si no fuera porque tengo una magnifica y excelente amigaa! (enserio Claudia, no se que me haria sin ti! ='D ) que tenia mi e-mail guardado, NO HUBIESE PODIDO ENTRAR! CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! Hize hasta una cuenta nueva y estaba publicando el fic de esa cuenta, pero lamentablemente no estaba teniendo el mismo exito de antes :$ Espero que ustedes sigan dando el apoyo que llevan desde antes! :D

besos,

Debbie!

:D


	20. La fiesta de antifaces

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo y los hago victimas de mis locuras xD**

* * *

POV Bella

Extrañ aba tanto a Edward, necesitaba saber de el, pero a la vez lo odio por lo que me hizo, deseaba no haberlo conocido jamas. A este punto de mi vida, creo que estaba loca. En mi interior habitaban dos personas diferentes. Isabella Vulturi: vampira decidida, frivola, algo demente y odiosa. Su vision es: no perdonar a Edward jamas. Su proposito en su eternidad: hacer sufrir a Edward Cullen. Por otro lado estaba Bella Swan. Ella: vampira con rasgos humanos, solidaria y odiando ser vampiro ya que no puede llorar y sacar todo su sufrimiento. Su vision es: perdonar a Edward Cullen y dejar a los Vulturi y ser feliz junto al amor de su vida. Su proposito en su eternidad: ser feliz junto a Edward. Vaya que lio era mi cabeza, habia veces que la Bella fragil salia a relucir pero la Isabella fria la derrotaba.

- Isabella puedo pasar?- reconoci la voz de inmediato, Afton se habia vuelto en un gran apoyo para mi durante todo este tiempo. Yo no le dirigia la palabra a nadie a menos que fuera a el. Me levante de la cama y abri la puerta. El lucia una tunica negra muy elegante y en su mano llevaba un antifaz. Claro, lo habia olvidado, la fiesta de antifaces era hoy.- No te haz preparado?-

- Francamente se me habia olvidado, en realidad no se si ir.- el me miro severamente.

- Creeme te va a hacer bien salir, necesitas divertirte, eres una vampira hermosa, de seguro opacaras a muchas haya afuera.-

- Afton, no me siento bien.-

- Eres un vampiro, los vampiros no se enferman…-

- Se te olvida que yo no soy un vampiro normal?- el me sonrio ampliamente y tomo mi mano y la beso.

- Hazlo por mi…-

- Afton, por favor… no me hagas…-

- Sabes cuales son mis intenciones verdad?-

- Si, pero creo que de esa manera no vas a conseguir su atencion.- el me miro apenado.

- Porque Chelsea tiene que ser tan orgullosa y pesimista?-

- Es Chelsea… si no fuera asi, dejaria de ser ella.- el poso sus dorados ojos en los mios, senti un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo, esos ojos me recordaban a los de Edward.

- Bella, yo la amo. Pero ella solo me rechaza. Dime… soy feo?- rei ante su pregunta. Todo el mundo sabia que decir que Afton Lacroisse era feo, era un pecado. Afton era de los vampiros mas guapos que habia conocido. Su cabello negro despeinado y sus hermosos ojos hacian de ese ser uno especial, tenia un cuerpo de semi-dios y sonrisa espectacular.

- Dale tiempo Afton… ella pronto caera… creo.- el me dio su espectacular sonrisa y se fue.

- Vistete, paso por ti en 15 minutos!- grito desde el pasillo. Creo que ir a la fiesta no me haria mal. Ademas ya habia comprado el traje. El traje era asombroso nada recatado y me quedaba bellisimo. Lo habia comprado en una tienda que ahi cerca de Volterra, lo habia hecho la famosisima diseñ adora: Paola. El traje era estilo propio de Isabella Vulturi. Talvez si Bella lo tuviera que usar se opondria de inmediato, pero esta noche decidi ser Isabella no Bella asi que no me importa nada. Abri las puertas del armario y lo tome. Lo puse encima de la cama y me fui a dar un bañ o rapido. Me lo puse de inmediato, me puse un poco de maquillaje y me mire al espejo. Parecia renovada.

.com/imagenes_foros/0/1/3/8/2/502412VESTIDO%

Escuche golpes en la puerta y sali.

- Vaya, te vez preciosa…- Afton estaba boquiabierto.

- Gracias Aft. Tu te vez guapo. Nos vamos.- el me observaba embobado. Le di un pequeñ o golpe en la cabeza y el parecio reaccionar.

- Lo siento, prometeme que cada vez que haga eso me des un golpe en la cabeza.-

- Con gusto!-

- Bien princesa Vulturi, me daria el honor?- el me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta el gran salon. Al entrar todos se nos quedaron observando. Habian muchos vampiros de distintas nacionalidades. Estaba la guardia Vulturi completa y como siempre estaban Aro, Marcos y Cayo con sus esposas.

- Porque todos nos miran? Legamos tarde?-

- Creo que si.- me dijo riendo Afton. Mire a Chelsea, parecia que me queria matar. El plan de Afton estaba funcionando. Chelsea estaba furiosa.

- Isabella te ves hermosa.- Aro tomo mi mano y la beso.

- Gracias amo.-

- Me concedes esta pieza?- pregunto Aro sonriendome.

- Claro…- el se puso su mascara, yo lo imite de inmediato. El me llevo al centro de la pista y dio la orden de que los musicos empezaran a tocar. Comenzamos a bailar. Mencione que bailar no era mi fuerte? Creo que no ya que cada 10 segundos pisaba a Aro. Pronto se nos unieron otras parejas a nuestro alrededor. Pude ver a Jane bailando Felix, Renesme bailando con Demetri, ella lucia algo incomoda pero el estaba mas que feliz y complacido, Alec bailaba a gusto con Heidi y Chelsea y Afton, bueno ellos no bailaban, ellos discutian como siempre. Dicen que los que pelean se aman… sera verdad? La pieza acabo, hize una pequeñ a reverencia a Aro y me marche de la pista de baile. Un brazo me detuvo.

- Quieres bailar preciosa?- pregunto un vampiro musculoso, algo de el se me hacia conocido.

- Esta bien… pero te advirto que soy pesima bailando.

-Jaja, lo se, te vi cuando pisabas a Aro.-

- Me llamo Isabella.-

- Yo me llamo Emmet.- el me guio devuelta a la pista de baile. En definitiva, esta noche iba a ser una larga.

* * *

Hola!

que les parecio?

espero que le haya gustado!

hey gracias por comentar y leer!

se cuidan

besos

Debbie3

:D


	21. Devuelveme la vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo y los hago victimas de mis locuras xD**

* * *

POV Edward

Ya estabamos en Volterra. Habiamos venido mi familia completa (Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet) y la manada de Jacob. Habimos trazado un plan y hasta ahora toda salia bien. Lo primero que se tenia que hacer era que mi familia entera entrara a la fiesta sin ser vistos. Emmet se encargaria de alejar a Bella de los Vulturi y el resto me tocaba a mi y a la manada. Los desesperados pensamientos de Leah de querer ver a Alec no eran nada comparados con los mios de querer ver a Bella y tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos. Estaba sentado en la orilla de una de las fuentes que habian a las afueras de la mansion Vulturi, esperaba la señ al de Emmet. Miraba al balcon que daba hacia la plaza, lugar donde estaba ubicado yo.

- _Crees que habra pasado algo Edward?_- los pensamientos de Jacob me interrumpieron.

- Esta todo bien, espero. Los Vulturis no atacarian a menos que se vean en riesgo y creo que el unico riesgo demas que ahi es que Emmet monte uno de sus espectaculos… cosa que va a pasar pero mas adelante.- Jake rio ante mi comentario. Sabia que el no solo veia a Bella como su amiga, habia mas que eso, el sentia algo fuerte hacia ella. Pero en estos momentos eso es lo de menos… ahora el principal objetivo era sacar a Bella de Volterra. Volvi a fijar mi mirada en el balcon y alli estaban, Emmet y Bella hablaban animados.

- Esa es mi señ al.-

- _Traela devuelta Edward, te lo pido… _- asenti ante los pensamientos de Jacob y comenze a subir por las ventanas para llegar al balcon. Llegue a una de las ventanas que estaba abierta y entre. Era la habitacion de Aro, me dispuse a salir cuando vi en la mesa que estaba junto a la cama el collar que Renee le habia regalado a Bella antes de que ella se fuera a Forks. Lo tome y lo heche en mi bolsillo. Sali de la habitacion, el pasillo estaba desierto. Poco a poco escuchaba las voces de Emmet y Bella, las segui hasta llegar a unas puertas de madera algo antiguas. Las voces se escuchaban mas fuerte, estaban detras de ahi.

- Entonces hace poco eres vampira no?- preguntaba Emmet a Bella.

- Si, llevo apenas unos meses.- ella hablaba nerviosa. Lo mas seguro era que ya habia captado mi olor.

- Que es eso haya en el cielo? Es Superman?- pregunto Emmet. Esa era mi señ al.

- Donde?- pregunto Bella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta se abrio y Emmet estaba a mi lado.

- _Anda que esperas- _obedeci los pensamientos del oso que tenia como hermano y entreal balcon. Ella estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo.

- Que quieres Edward?- pregunto desanimadamente. Me pare a su lado, ella seguia contemplando el cielo.

- Veo que estas de mejor humor…- ella bajo su mirada y luego me miro. Se veia tan hermosa. El traje le quedaba increible, parecia una hermosa princesa.

- Que tanto miras Edward Cullen?- la mire fijamente a sus ojos tan rojos como rubies.

- Lo hermosa que te vez.- ella volvio a bajar su mirada. Se veia hermosa, pero no estaba feliz.- Bella solo vine para pedirte perdon…- en ese instante, los musicos que estaban en la fiesta comenzaron a tocar la cancion perfecta para la ocasion.- Quieres bailar?- ella me miro confundida pero asintio.

- Te advierto que no…-

-sabes bailar.- complete su oracion.- No te preocupes…- la halze un poco y puse sus pies sobre los mios, ella me miro confundida. Todo era como aquella noche del baile. Tome su mano y me deje llevar por la cancion…

**_Pido perdón por no haber escuchado tus ruegos  
Pido perdón por las lágrimas que hablan de mí  
Pido perdón por tus noches a solas  
Pido perdón por sufrir en silencio por ti  
Te pido perdón a sabiendas que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón de la única forma que sé._**

Devuélveme la vida  
Devuélveme la vida  
Recoge la ilusión  
que un día me arrancó tu corazón  
Y ahora, devuélveme la vida

Yo no volveré a quererte de nuevo a escondidas  
No intentaré convertir mi futuro en tu ayer  
(No viviré)  
No viviré entre tantas mentiras  
Intentaré  
Convencerte que siempre te amé  
Yo te pido perdón  
A sabiendas que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón de la única forma que sé

Devuélveme la vida  
Devuélveme la vida  
Recoge la ilusión  
que un día me arrancó tu corazón  
Y ahora...  
Devuélveme la vida  
Devuélveme la vida  
Esconde en tu cajón  
No recortes la amargura de mi amor  
Y ahora...  
Uhoooh  
Devuélveme la vida  
Devuélveme la vida  
Recoge la ilusión  
que un día me arrancó tu corazón  
Y ahora...  
Devuélveme la vida  
Devuélveme la vida

Esconde en tu cajón  
No recortes la amargura de mi amor  
Y ahora...  
Devuélveme la vida.

Al acabar la cancion le sonrei. Ella se acerco a mi y me beso. Ese era el beso mas deseado y esperado. Sus labios se movian al compas de los mios, sentia como mis labios se almoldeaban a los de ella… esa era la prueba de que el verdadero amor siempre lucha y consigue salir ganador al final. Nos separamos lentamente.

-Eso significa que me perdonas?- pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Si Edward, te perdono por ser un tonto y haberme dejado.-

- Quiero aclararte que si te deje fue para protegerte… pero me di cuenta que eso no era lo correcto, mi deber es estar contigo… si nunca te hubiese abandonado, serias una humana… serias mi Bella… tan fragil y sensible que cada vez que te tocaba tu corazon parecia tener un ataque.-

- Esa Bella no murio Edward, sigue aqui.- ella tomo mi mano y la puso en su pecho cerca de su congelado corazon.- Ella sigue ahi, solo que ahora tiene unas mejoras.- rei ante su comentario y la bese tiernamente.

-Te apetece tener una salida triunfal?-

- A que te refieres con triunfal?-

- Tome eso como un si.- me acerque a la orilla del balcon y silbe. Bella se paro junto a mi. Jacob, Leah y Seth entraron en fase y corrieron a la entrada de la mansion.

- Que hicistes Edward?-

- Vamos… esta es nuestra unica oportunidad para salir.- agarre a Bella de la mano y entramos devuelta al pasillo. Ahora venia la tarea mas dificil, sacar a Bella de aqui sin que los Vulturis se interpusieran…

HOLASS!

jeje que les parecio?

escoji la cancion: Devuelveme la vida- Antonio Orozco, ya que creo que encaja perfectamente con lo que le quiere decir Edward a Bella... no se... que opinan?

aqui les dejo el link del video de la cancion!

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = e R P z X W U M B a E

(recuerden juntar los espacios! )

gracias a toditas las personas que comentan!

gracias a los que leeen!

se cuidan

Besos y espero que haya sido de su agrado la tan esperada reconciliacion!

att: DeBBie3


End file.
